Are We in Hell?
by outawork
Summary: Judy, Nick, Ben, and Gazelle walk through an invisible portal to Earth and into the middle of the apocalypse. They meet a group of desperate humans and pitch in to help. Judy x Nick Gazelle x Daryl Ben x Beth


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of it characters, they all belong to Disney. I do not own The Walking Dead or any of it characters, they all belong to AMC and Robert Kirkman.** **Rated M for sexual themes.**

 **Are We in Hell?**

"Nick, are we in hell?"

"No, not if you're here," he said. "If it was just me, then…"

Judy smacked him across the muzzle hard. Nick put his hand to his now bleeding lip.

"Damn it! Nick, never say anything like again! You are a good person." She shook him. "You understand me?"

"Yes, Judy."

She hugged him and body armor they wore creaked.

"I'm sorry Nick! I didn't me to…"

"Yes you did and I deserved it. I know you're scared and so am I."

"Where are we Nick?"

"I just don't know. At least they're slow and it's not hard to kill them. I'm sure glad our rifles have bayonets."

"Nick, can we rest a bit?"

"Sure fluff."

He nibbled an ear and Judy giggled quietly. Then Judy rested her head against her fox's armored chest.

"No sleeping," he said and went back to nibbling her ear.

They heard footsteps coming toward them and tensed.

"It's me."

Before them stood a Gazelle. She was lean and well muscled. They'd both seen her on stage, but neither guessed what she as capable of. She had killed more of the horrors than either of them. She was quick, silent, and very very lethal. As she scouted ahead Judy and her fox only found bodies. Gazelle held two long knives one in each three fingered hand. Her horns were slick with blood and gore as she obviously had put then to good use as well. In their eyes she looked truly magnificent.

"You seen any of them?" Judy asked.

"Not lately."

"Good."

"Nick, what happened to you lip?"

"Nothing."

"We thought we'd rest for a while," Judy said.

Judy was just feeling a bit drowsy when they heard a scream which brought them all to alert.

"Come on Nick!"

"Your helmet!" he said and tossed it to her. "Gazelle!"

He raced after Judy donning his own. He finally caught up to her and saw what he thought must be child being attacked by one of the horrors. Gazelle went to all fours and passed them both. Then he saw his bunny leap and drive her bayonet into its skull. Another one was coming from the other direction. He ran forward and pushed his bayonet under its chin and out the top its head. A third one was impaled on Gazelle's horns. She shook it off and stabbed through the eye with one of her knifes. Then she was off into the forest again. It was quiet and the only sound he heard was the child's ragged breathing.

"Are you OK?" he asked. "It didn't bite you, did it?"

"No. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. I'm Nick and this is Judy."

"I'm Sophia Peletier."

"Nick, let's get out of her before more show up."

"And it's going to get dark soon too," Nick said.

"I saw a house back that way," Sophia said. "Come on follow me."

Nick and Judy looked at each other and then followed. After half an hour they found it.

"Let us go in first and you stay behind Judy. OK?"

"Yes."

Fortunately one of the doors was unlocked and they entered quietly. They both turned on their rifle's flashlights and quickly cleared the house. They saved the basement for last.

"I'll go low first. Judy, open the door. Sophia, stay back."

The door opened and Nick shown the light around. There was nothing. Nick cautiously when down stairs and Judy followed. They found none of the horrors, but they did find a large cache of food and weapons behind a hidden door that he'd sniffed out.

"Everything OK," Sophia whispered.

"Come on down her and give us a hand," Nick said.

They carried food and a few hand guns up to a bedroom on the second floor. Nick pulled off his helmet.

"You're a fox!" Sophia exclaimed. "And you can talk!" She touched his face. "Nick, you're so handsome. Judy, are you a fox too?"

Nick began to remove the rest of his body armor.

"No," she said and removed her helmet.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. "You're a cute little bunny rabbit!"

Nick laughed and Judy punched him in the ribs lightly.

"Oh come on, Judy."

Judy sighed.

"Thank you," Judy said. "My husband…"

"You're married!"

"I thought foxes ate bunnies."

Nick chuckled. Sophia stared at him.

"Did I say someone funny?"

"Well, I only nibble now and again," he said.

"Nick," Judy hissed, "she's still a child."

"Judy, I'm 12. I was a child before all this. I've seen people die. I almost died and you saved me. I've seen a lot of things that I shouldn't have…"

Sophia began to sob and put her head on Nick's shoulder. He put his arms around the girl and held her tight. He looked at his bunny and then reached for her. She came closer and put her arms around both of them laying her head on Sophia's back. After a while she stopped, but she still held on to him.

"I could stay like this forever," she said and rubbed her face in his fur. "You're so handsome Nick."

"You said that before."

"I did. Didn't I," she said and then looked at Judy seriously. "Tell me everything. We have no foxes or bunnies here that can talk. Where are you from? How did you get here?" She cocked her head at Judy and gave a little grin. "How did you fall in love with a fox?"

Nick chuckled and Judy's ears turned red.

* * *

As they ate they told their story which lasted longer than the food. Sophia listened quietly and asked questions once in a while.

"So you were police officers for three years," Sophia said, "and you were out on training in the countryside with your army."

"Yes," Judy answered.

"and then you were here."

"We don't know what happened," Nick said. "It was morning and then it was suddenly afternoon."

"And you friend?"

"She was there to entertain the troops. She got permission to come with us. Now she off looking for those things."

"Walkers."

"Why do you call them walkers?"

"They're the walking dead."

They heard the door open down stairs and purposeful steps coming up the stairs.

"That's Gazelle," Judy said.

The door opened and she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You're beautiful," Sophia said and Gazelle smiled.

"Thank you," She said and blushed. "And what's your name?"

"Sophia."

"I'll tell you a secret. My real name is Maria."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you're here or I'd be..."

Then Judy hugged her.

"Don't even think about things like that," Judy said.

"You listen to Judy," Maria said. "She's a clever bunny."

Nick caught his bunny's eye and smiled.

"I love you all," she said and kissed Judy on the cheek.

Then she turned to Maria.

"So," Maria said and knelt.

Sophia went to her and Maria hugged her with strong arms. Then she held the girl away and looked into Sophia's eyes. The girl blushed and Maria smiled.

"So don't I get a kiss?" Maria asked.

Sophia kissed her mussel and hugged her again. Maria looked at her friends with a sad expression. She released Maria and looked at Nick.

"Sorry Nick I can't kiss you."

"Why not?"

"Judy would get jealous," she stage whispered and then smiled.

"I think we can risk it," Nick said and held out his arms.

Sophia rushed to him, took his mussel, and kissed him on the lips. Then she hugged him fiercely.

"Do you think she's jealous?" she whispered.

"I'd say she's bit surprised."

Then Nick nibbled on her ear and Sophia giggled.

"Help! I'm being eaten by a wild fox!"

They all laughed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Maria asked.

"Maybe we better clean up a bit," Judy said.

"We must all stink!" Sophia said.

"Nick, we'll clean up in here. We can use the water from the bottles we found. Could you check the bathrooms for some brushes, soap, and towels."

"I help," Maria said. "Maybe some clothes too."

"Sure carrots."

"He calls you carrots! That's so cute!"

Sophia hugged her and Judy returned it. They heard Nick laughing as he walked out the door with Maria following. Sophia looked over her shoulder and checked that Nick was out of ear shot.

"So were you jealous?" she asked and Judy's ears turned a little pinker. "You really love him a lot, don't you? I may be only 12, but I can tell. Do bunnies and foxes get married often?"

"Yes, I love Nick more that you can imagine," Judy said. "I never heard of a bunny and fox marrying before. Most of the other animals gave us funny looks. We had a lot of friends in the police department that helped us a lot."

"Did you have any children?"

"No, we can't."

"Because you're a bunny and Nick's a fox?"

"Yes."

"You want to have Nick's child, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well for now will you be my mother?"

Sophia noticed Judy's eyes get watery and smiled.

"Now no crying," she said. "Nick doesn't need to deal with an emotional bunny."

Judy remembered the story Nick had told the girl about them getting back together under the bridge. She started to laugh. Nick returned with his arms full of clothes and towels.

"Nick, you're going to be a father."

The expression on his face was priceless.

* * *

Nick woke and stretched. He felt this beautiful bunny on one side and his human daughter on the other. They had been living in the house for three days now and hadn't seen anyone or anything come near the place in that time. He finally felt clean for the first time since they'd gotten here. Sophia had brushed his fur out every day with special attention to his tail. When they slept he'd draped his tail over her and she'd wrapped her arms around him. If it wasn't for the walkers this house wouldn't be a bad place to live. Maria slept downstairs just to keep watch and go out at odd hours to scout.

"You awake Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yes, fluff," he said and then kissed her.

Judy returned the kiss and they got lost in the moment until they heard giggling behind them. Sophia peaked over Nick's shoulder.

"You didn't have to stop because of me," she said and giggled again. "We learned all about foxes and bunnies in school. Of course, they had a different name for it. And fluff? That's cute too."

Both of them blushed. Sophia climbed over Nick and hugged them both.

"So we are leaving today?"

"Yes."

* * *

They had found a several backpacks and a wagon at the house and loaded them with food and guns. Sophia walked between them. Nick had found a small pistol which was just right for Sophia and he showed her how to use it. They were making good time when they heard galloping hooves coming toward them and stepped back off the trail. The horse went past without breaking stride. Then they hurried down the trail and soon heard a walker. Sophia ran ahead of them.

"Sophia!" Nick yelled. "Damn it! Come on!"

Sophia saw Daryl lying at the bottom of the hill with a walker chewing on his boot. She slid down the hill, pulled the pistol, took off the safety, and took aim, but the walker was too close to Daryl. She picked up a rock and threw it. The rock hit the walker in the head and it went over backwards. She moved closer and it started to rise. She took off the safety again, aimed, and squeezed the trigger. The back of the walkers head blew out and it fell back. Sophia landed on her bottom and turned to Daryl. Then she heard another walker. She turned, took aim, and its head exploded. An armored figure landed beside the walker.

"Judy."

"Sophia, you little," Judy began and took a deep breath. "Well, you did a good job and saved him. Just don't run ahead of us."

"Sophia."

They turned and looked at Daryl. Nick finally slid down the hill.

Hi Daryl," Sophia said. "I just saved you life."

"Pretty good for a twelve year old," Nick said and smiled.

"Sophia, who are they?"

Daryl noticed that neither of them weren't much taller the Sophia.

"This is Judith Laverne Wilde," she said indicating the person next to her, "and this is Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Nick and Judy this is Daryl Dixon."

"You found Sophia."

"Daryl, they saved my life."

"We've been looking for her all over."

"Daryl, you're bleeding!"

"One of my arrows stuck in me when I slid down the creek."

Judy took off her helmet.

"You're a rabbit!"

"The ears always give it away."

Despite himself Daryl laughed and wished her hadn't. God his side hurt! He looked at Nick.

"You're a red fox."

"And the ladies here think I'm quite handsome."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"I think he is," Sophia said. "Wait to you see him without his armor. He's beautiful."

"And I'm Maria," she said coming behind Daryl. "I heard the shots…"

"You're a Thompson's Gazelle."

She looked amused and smiled.

"Well...," she began and looked at Sophia.

"Daryl."

"Daryl, I'm going to be your best friend."

Daryl looked at her and couldn't help smiling. She winked at him and unconsciously he reached up and touched her face.

"If you two want to be alone…"

Sophia giggled and Daryl pulled hand back like he'd burned it. Maria glared at Nick.

"Anyway, let's get that arrow out of you," Judy said. "Nick, this looks like a job for you."

Nick walked over and looked at the arrow.

"Daryl, this is going to hurt … a lot. Ready?" Daryl nodded and Nick took hold of the arrow. "One." and he pulled out the arrow and Daryl yelled. "Got it!"

"What happened to two and three?"

"Didn't need them."

"Asshole."

Nick snickered.

"Language," Judy said and Sophia laughed. "Let's get that bandaged." She examined the wound. "I'm going to have to wash this out, put some antiseptic on it, and stitch it. And I have nothing to numb it."

"Judy, I'm glad you trained as a medic. Daryl, I think I have something that might help."

"Don't worry Daryl," Maria said. "Nick's is OK."

"He's an…"

"At times he is, but he's good at your back."

He went up the hill and soon returned with a bottle. He held it out to Daryl. He took it, unscrewed the cap, and took a swig. Nick took back the bottle and tried it himself.

"Good."

"Nick!"

"Just do it," Daryl said and felt Maria's hand in his.

Judy poured water on a clean washrag and soaped it up. She gently washed the entrance and exit wounds. Daryl grunted a few times, but was quiet for most of it. Then Judy got the antiseptic.

"Bite on this," Nick said and handed him a piece of leather.

Maria sat down behind him and pulled him up till his head rested on her stomach and his shoulders on her bent legs. The warmth felt good and Daryl sighed. Maria looked down and stared at him. He patted her knee.

"Just don't you get any ideas," she said.

"Just what kinda ideas were you thinkin' of?" he asked and watched her blush.

"So if you two have finished flirting I'll get started."

Now they both blushed.

Judy poured and Maria held him. When Judy began to stitch and Daryl finally passed out. He woke in the wagon with Maria holding his hand.

"Daryl, where's everyone?" Sophia said.

"There's a farm that way," he said indicating the direction.

* * *

People were running to meet them. Nick and Judy simply collapsed on the ground and Sophia took water to them. Rick and Shane got there first. Maria stood with her hands on her hips and faced the humans. She gave them a fierce look which brought them all up short. Gazelle could cut quite an imposing figure when she wanted too. She noted the gun in man's hand.

"You must be Rick," she said and extended a hand. "I'm Maria. That's Nick and his wife Judy. Oh, we found Sophia and Daryl."

"What the devil?" Rick said and took the extended hand.

* * *

"Hershel, sir do you understand any of this?" he asked "You're a vet."

"Well, Judith is the largest rabbit I've ever seen. She can walk upright, has opposable thumbs, intelligent, and speaks English. She stitched up Daryl about as well as I could. You want to know something interesting?"

"Sure."

"She told me that she and Nick were police officers where she came from. I examined her from head to foot. There isn't an ounce of fat on her. She is just solid muscle. Even though she's only three and half feet tail if you get fight with her you'll lose. I'd say her muscles are two to three times as dense as ours."

"And Nick?"

"Nicholas is a red fox. Again he larger than any red fox I've seen. He's the same as Judith. Can walk upright, has opposable thumbs, intelligent, speaks English, and is just solid muscle. They are both friendly and I like them. I'm hoping I can talk Judith into working with me."

"And the…"

"She is a Thompson's Gazelle," he said and chuckled. "Maria is a hoot. And she is really female. I'm sure you felt it." Rick

blushed. "And she's a singer."

"Really."

"She sang for me and she has the voice on an angel. In fact Judy told me that she is called the Angel with Horns."

Both men laughed.

"And when you examined her."

"That took some convincing. Being in show business she told me she heard a lot of things. I even had to show her my diploma! She kept an eye on me the whole time and I had to explain everything I did and wanted to do. I even had to bring my Maggie in before she allowed me to touch her!"

"And of the three of them she's the one you want at your back. I can tell by feeling her muscles and the way she moves she's been trained to fight. And I asked her and show me and Maggie a few things. She knows what she's doing. You told me about when you met her and she let you get close. She could have taken all four you."

Rick smirked.

"Rick, I'm not kidding. You've been showing your people how do defend themselves. Right?"

"Yes."

"In a few days ask the three of them to come to your class."

"What did Maggie think?"

"She kept a straight face mostly."

"You seem excited," Rick said and Hershel smiled.

"Once in a lifetime something like this comes along. I wish this mess never happened."

"What about Daryl?"

"Daryl will be OK if his wound doesn't get infected. Judith did a damn good job. Guess whose taking care of him."

"Maria?"

"Yep. And Daryl seems to be enjoying it."

"That's a surprise."

"No it isn't. As I said Maria is really female."

"Oh. And Sophia?"

Hershel laughed.

"Sophia's in love with Nicholas."

"In love with him?"

"She's twelve and he saved her life. And he and Judith really took care of her like she was their own child. Do you know her father?"

"I know he used to beat up Carol and he abused Sophia. He's dead."

"She asked Judith to be her mother."

"What!"

"Nicholas and Judith can't have children since they are different species. I think that was Sophia's way of thanking them for helping her."

"Just don't tell Carol. She seems a bit high strung and she'd probably do something dumb."

"Like get into a fight with them?"

Hershel shrugged.

"Oh, Nicholas told me that they found a house with a cache of supplies. He said he'd take us there. He just needs a few days rest."

"Good."

There was a knock on the door.

"Carol's here and she can't find Sophia," Maggie said.

"Damn," he mudded. "I know where she is. Just go keep Carol occupied and I'll be back in a minute."

Rick followed him to Nick and Judy's room. Hershel knocked and Nick opened the room.

"Hershel! Rick! Glad to see you both," he said and shook their hands. Rick held Nick's hand and examined it. "I guess we're bit different than the foxes and bunnies you have around here."

"Rabbits."

"Thank you carrots."

"Nick!"

"Yes, Fluff."

Everyone chucked except Judy who blushed.

"In a few days we'll take you to that house."

"Hershel told me."

"Also, Judy and I would like to join your group. I'm sure Maria will too since she's kind of interested in Daryl."

Nick snickered.

"They're ready good at killing walkers," Sophia said. "And I'll bet that Nick can help Daryl hunting."

"Hunting?" Judy said.

"Daryl going out in the woods and hunts small game," Rick said.

"Nick!"

"Judy, I have to have some meat in my diet," Nick said and looked at the Humans. "At home I ate fish."

"I know, but…"

He walked over and hugged his bunny.

"I'll eat the meat by myself."

"OK."

"Nick, the reason we came is Carol is here looking for Sophia.

Sophia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I ran away or anything. It's like she wants to hold me all the time. I want be by myself once in a while, I want to play, I want see you and Nick, I want to see what Maria and Daryl are up to." She giggled. "I don't want Carol clinging to me 24 hours a day. How would you like it? Rick, are you with Lori all the time?"

"Well no."

"Sophia, do you want me to talk to her?" Judy asked.

"That probably wouldn't work out so well."

Then they hear footsteps and loud voices coming up the stairs.

"Uh oh," Sophia said.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Carol."

"She's with those damned animals, isn't she?"

"Carol."

They heard a thud against the wall. Hershel opened the door and Carol pushed past him.

"There you are. I told you to stay away from these … these animals."

"Carol, they did find her and save her life."

"Shut up, Rick."

"Carol, this is my house."

"What is my daughter doing here then?"

"Some people are welcome and others aren't. You're not. Leave."

"I want my daughter!"

Carol lunged forward and grabbed Sophia's wrist. The child screamed and resisted. Carol slapped her hard.

"You just like daddy."

That froze her for a second. Then her hand came back and never went forward. A strong three fingers hand held the wrist and other held the back of her neck. She was spun around and looked into Maria face. Carol screamed.

"Are you insane?"

Maria's forehead came in contact with Carol's with a crack. Carol went limp and slipped to the floor. Maria stepped over her and picked up Sophia. She hugged Maria.

"Are you OK?"

"My face hurts."

"You'll be OK."

Then Maria began to sing.

* * *

"How is she?" Rick asked.

"Conscious," Hershel said,

"That's it."

"Rick, I'm a vet not a psychologist. Guessing I'd say in her state of mind seeing Maria pushed her over the edge. I just don't know."

"and Sophia?"

"Just leave her with Nicolas and Judith. She loves them and they want a child."

"Is that a good idea?"

"If she's happy, then let her be."

"Daryl and Maria."

Hershel chuckled.

"Again just leave them be. Those two will have to figure it out for themselves. Daryl seems to be closed off from everyone else. Now it looks like he's interested in someone. It'll probably be good for him. Just give it time and see what happens."

"You sound like a scientist running an experiment."

Hershel grinned.

"I could write a paper. Development of Emotion Bonds between the male and female of two Different Intelligent Species. I'd probably win a Nobel Prize."

"How about Carl?"

"He's doing good. I'd like Sophia to introduce Judith and Nicholas to him. It'll be something different for him then just lying in bed all day."

"I was wondering why do call Nick Nicholas and Judy Judith."

"They are our first contact with alien life. We're not alone. I'll tell you something Judith told me and you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"OK."

"Promise."

"I promise. I promise."

"Judy told me that she was a Christian. She said a thousand years ago on her world God sent his son. It was a virgin birth and he born a fox. Predators and prey fought and he taught then to stop. Then he was crucified, died, and rose on the third day. He ascended to heaven and promised to return."

"How?"

"God is truly everywhere. We have faith and with them God give us just a bit of confirmation."

* * *

Lying in bed was boring. Carl wanted to things with his father and Shane. He wanted to get out of here and see everyone else. He wanted to see Sophia. He felt his face grow hot and knew he was blushing. His father had told him some others had found her and brought her back. He also heard that that there had been some problem with Carol. He sighed and closed his eyes. He woke to someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"Hi Carl."

"Sophia!" he cried. "I'm glad they found you!"

"You not believe this, but aliens from another world found me," she said it making it sound otherworldly.

"You're kidding," he said and she shook her head.

"Nope I'm dead serious. Judy."

"Hi I'm Judy," she said stepping into the room.

"You're a rabbit."

"And have been for 27 years."

Carl chuckled.

"Judy, Nick, and Maria found me and Daryl and bought us back here."

"So are you all rabbits?"

"No. My husband Nick is a …"

"Handsome red fox," Sophia finished and Judy rolled her eyes.

Nick stepped into the room.

"Hey Carl."

"I thought foxes and rabbits were natural enemies."

"Well Nick and Judy are different," Sophia said. "Maria is a gazelle and she's interested in Daryl."

"Really."

"You should have seen them. She picked him up and put him in the wagon. She held his hand most of the way back and is taking care of him while he's getting better."

"and Daryl."

"He's actually nice to her. And I saw him looking at when he thought she wouldn't notice."

"Is she pretty?"

"Carl wait to you meet her. She sang to me and she has the voice of an angel. Judy told me that on her world that she is call the Angel with Horns."

"So you really are aliens. In the movie aliens are always funny looking or gross, but Judy you're beautiful."

Sophia laughed and Judy's ears turned pinker. Carl reached up and touched her face. Judy's ears turned red.

"Alright Carl you're going have to find your own bunny. This one's mine."

He pulled hand back like Judy had just turned red hot. Nick laughed.

"I'm yours am I," she said.

"Yes, you are fluff," he said and leaned forward.

Judy reached up, pulled his face to hers, and kissed him. The kiss ended only when they had to breathe.

"And you're my beautiful fox," Judy said and pulled him closer.

Hershel stood at the door for a moment and watched Nicholas and Judith. Then he noticed the two kids sitting together and watching the lovers who were now oblivious to everything else. He cleared his throat.

"Oh! Hi Hershel," Judy said. "We didn't see you there."

"I noticed," he said dryly. "Carl, how are you feeling today?"

"Very well, sir."

"I see you met Nicholas and Judith."

"Yes, sir."

Carl and Sophia both blushed.

"I'd like to have a look at your stitches."

Carl pulled up his shirt and Hershel checked the stitches. He felt Judith next to him.

"I never see so many stitches," Sophia said reaching to touch them and then pulling her hand back. "I guess that must have hurt."

"He was unconscious most of the time. You haven't had any pain lately, have you?"

"The stitches itch and pull sometimes."

"You did the surgery yourself Hershel?" Judy asked.

"I was the only doctor there was even though I am a veterinarian."

"A human couldn't be that different from any other animal," Judy said.

"But humans aren't animals," Carl said.

"The only difference is that you are intelligent," Hershel said. "Human bodies have the same organs. They may be rearranged a bit differently, but basically they're the same."

"Nick and I are animals, but we're intelligent," Judy said. "We know what we are and we can plan for the future. Also, we can form emotion bonds. I love Nick and he loves me even though I am a rabbit and he's a fox. If we were just animals I'd most likely just be Nick's prey."

"You are my prey," he said hugging his bunny and then licked one of her ears. "I love the taste of bunny."

"Stop it Nick," she said, but laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes.

The kids giggled and Hershel cleared his throat again.

"Judy, I can see you point now," Carl said.

"Me too," Sophia said and smiled.

Judy blushed and Nick gave Carl a wink.

"Hershel, could teach me?" Judy asked.

"I suppose, but it would take some time."

"Have you thought of teaching some of the others? Hershel, I don't want to blunt, but we way this world is now there probably aren't too many doctors left and ..."

"I'm not a young man anymore. When I'm gone the knowledge is gone. You may not want to be blunt, but no one can ever accuse you of being a dumb bunny."

She looked at Nick and tapped her foot.

"You're never going let me forget that are you."

"Nope."

He scooped her up and hugged her.

"I'm the luckiest fox ever."

"Aw," Sophia said.

Rick came running up the stairs.

"Judy. Nick. I think one of your people is headed this way."

* * *

Judy and Nick ran down the stairs and past the gathered crowd. Judy could see the armored figure coming driveway. The wind shifted and she caught the scent. Then she began to run full out. When the person saw her he removed his helmet and pick up his pace. When they got close Judy leapt into his arms.

"Ben!" she yelled and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and Nick."

"and Gazelle's here too."

"Thank God you talked me to exercising and a diet or I'd probably be dead now."

"Take off that armor before you cook."

Nick finally arrived and smiled.

"So you just couldn't stay away from Judy."

"One day she'll realize her mistake and they'll be a handsome cheetah for her."

This had been a running joke between them for a while and Judy just played along.

"Well, maybe it's time for a change. I don't know I'll just have to think about it."

They all laughed.

"Come on Nick let's help him out of that body armor."

Rick and Shaun arrived when the last piece of body armor was removed. Before them stood a fit seven foot well muscled cheetah.

"Gentleman this magnificent cheetah is my friend Benjamin Clawhauser," Judy said patting her friend's arm. "And he's one of the best officers in our department.

* * *

"Daryl."

Now what does she want? Then he realized that he did want to see her. He pushed that thought aside, but it kept returning. He sighed.

"So what do you want?" he said and winced at the way it came out.

Maria crawled into his tent and then stared at him.

"Sorry."

"I just wanted to check on your stitches."

"So is that the only reason?"

She put her hands on her hips and snored.

"No. I want to be your friend."

"Why?"

"You want to know the real reason?"

"Yes!"

"Because you remind me of me!"

Daryl was quiet for a moment and then smiled.

"Now that I do believe."

"Come on outside. It's too dark to see anything in here."

"OK," she said and followed her out. He sat on an old stump.

Maria bent down beside him and Daryl held his arm up while she peeled off the old bandage.

"Daryl, you don't have to hold your arm up the whole time. Just rest it on my shoulder."

While she was putting on the antiseptic and new bandage she felt him begin to absent mindedly begin to pet her. She smiled to herself.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Now and again."

"Well, it looks ok. Now could you do me a favor?"

"OK."

Maria laughed.

"And I haven't told you yet what I want you do."

She looked over her shoulder and winked. Daryl blushed and Maria laughed again.

"Tell me then damn it."

"I want you brush the fur on my back. I sure it's a mess. I brought a blanket and here's a brush."

She handed him the brush, spread the blanket, and lay down. Daryl hesitated.

"Just brush it straight down. Wait." She undone her top and laid it aside. "So Daryl tell me about yourself."

He moved behind her and then began to brush. He was quiet for a long time and Maria thought it best to let him begin when or if he wants to. She liked the feel of his hand smooth her fur after he brushed it. She made a sound of contentment and he stopped.

"Please brush my tail and the back of my legs too if you wouldn't mind."

"OK," he said and pick up her tail.

It flicked out of his hand.

"Oops! Sorry that was reflex. My tail is basically only hair and only sensitive at its base."

"Sensitive? You mean it would painful if I touched it?"

"No. It would be pretty much the opposite."

"Oh."

He was quiet again as he continued to brush.

"So I guess I'll just have to tell you about me. Well, I grew up in a village by the sea and my father was a fisherman. In fact all my male relatives either were fisherman or worked in the canneries. That might sound odd for a species that you think were herbivores, but we did actually ate some of the fish and a lot of the sea weed."

"I'm done."

She sat up facing away from him, put on her top, and then turned back.

"Daryl, do you think there is anywhere around here we do a little fishing?" she asked and smiled. "You do most of the hunting for group too, don't you?"

"I think I know a place we could go," he said and smirked. "Do you want come with me hunting?"

"Yes. I do like your crossbow. I wish I had brought my bow with me, but all have are these."

She reached into her knee boots and with drew two long bladed knives. They twirled in her hands and she grinned.

"Did I make you nervous Daryl?"

"A bit," he said and returned the grin.

She held out the knives handle first and he took them. He tested them and smiled.

"But do you know how to use them?" she asked and came up in a crouch.

"I do, but I think you know how to use your horns better."

"You're right. When you're completely healed I'll show you a few things."

He handed back the knives and she replaced them.

"So you didn't finish your story."

"Well, I did really well in school and got a scholarship for college. I was studying to be an engineer. Some of my friends heard me sing. Well one day they heard there was to be open auditions and they convinced me to go. Well, I became a famous singer. Would you like me to sing for you?"

"I heard you sing to Sophia."

"But I want to sing for you."

Fishing around in her backpack and she came up with her cell phone. She touched a few buttons, put it on the blanket, and stood.

"This song is called Try Everything."

She began to sing and dance with the music almost forgetting she had to do the backup vocals too.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

I messed up tonight, I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next

Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again

No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Look how far you've come, you've filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything

She sat and looked at Daryl.

"So did you like it?"

He sat beside her on the blanket and touched her face. She pressed into his caress. Then his other hand slid down the back of her long neck and pulled her closer. He nuzzled her neck and she felt his hand on her tail. He squeezed its base and she gasped. Then his hand was on her flank and he patted it. She giggled. Then she nibbled on his ear and felt him chuckle. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He looked surprised and she kissed him. She felt herself pulled tight against him and then she felt his erection. He tried to pull down her shorts and she caught her wrist.

"Daryl, wait!" she said and he stopped.

She looked at him.

"I thought…"

"Daryl, I am attracted to you and I know you're attracted to me. But first I want to get to you better and I want you to get know me better before we mate."

"I'm sorry," he said and began to turn away.

"Please wait Daryl and let me explain."

He turned back to her.

"Don't you think I felt the same way you did a minute ago? I wanted us to be together, but…"

"You've never been with a man."

She giggled.

"No, Daryl I've never been with a MAN."

Daryl eyes widened and he thumped his forehead with his hand. He chuckled.

"You're not angry?"

"For course not! I understand how males can be when it comes to sex. So can we just get to know each other better? I just want our first mating to be special to both of us. OK?"

Daryl smiled.

"Sure."

Maria's stomach rumbled and they both laughed.

"Can I cook for you?"

"OK. What have you got in that backpack?"

"Hey guys!" Dale cried coming up to them.

"What's up?" Daryl asked.

"Looks like another one of your people is coming," he said looking at Maria. "He looks really tall. Come on!"

Daryl grabbed a shirt and put it on. Maria took his hand and they hurried toward the house.

"Wait!" Maria said catching sight of the figure. "He's wearing the same type of body armor as Nick and Judy. Come on! This way."

"Damn, Maria you have good eyesight!"

"My ancestors had to watch out for predators."

Maria dropped to all fours and ran beside Daryl.

"Didn't know you could that."

"We evolved to be intelligent and walk upright, but this comes in handy sometimes. Oh, by the way our new comer is a male cheetah."

"He hasn't taken off his body armor yet."

"The wind is blowing this way and I can smell him," she said and they ran on. "Nick and Judy have made it to him. He took off the helmet and he's big handsome fellow."

"How can you tell he's male?

"As I said I can smell him."

"Oh. Cheetahs are predators on your world too, aren't they?"

"Of course, but we don't eat each other. Well, at least not in Zootopia."

"I see Rick and Shane have made it and the cheetah has all his armor off."

"Well this should be interesting," she said and looked at Daryl. "You have cheetahs here on this world."

"Yes, but they don't usually attack humans. I've seen videos and they can be friendly and gentle if raised by humans."

"You continue to surprise me."

"I knew you were a Thompson's Gazelle, didn't I?"

They slowed when they neared and Maria stopped. Her hips popped as she stood upright causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh my God, you're Gazelle!" the cheetah said.

"A fan."

Daryl laughed.

* * *

Hershel sat down next to Daryl and Maria.

"So Daryl, how are you doing?"

"OK. Maria is takin' care of me," he said. "It's good to see everyone together."

"I'm glad to see that humans get along with us," Maria said and looked at the Cheetah. "Ben does attract females. Everyone who has been over there has petted or hugged him. You're daughter Beth seems to be quite taken with him."

Ben had gone to all fours and Beth faced him. She was on hands and knees and crawled forward him. They met and rubbed faces. Then Ben began to purr and Beth giggled. She rested her head on his and scratched his back. The purr only grew louder and everyone looked at them. She sat and the cheetah's head then rested in her lap. She petted, scratched, and ran her fingers though his fur. The purr gradually faded and Ben fell asleep in her arms.

"I'm keeping him!" Beth said and smiled.

Judy came over and sat next to the teenager.

"He was the first person I met on my first day as a police officer and was always nice to me. I'm glad you like him. He'll need a friend here and think you'll l be good one for him."

"Beth, what are you doing with that animal?" Jimmy said. "Everyone's staring at you."

"Jimmy, you may be my boyfriend, but you don't own me!"

Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet inadvertently waking Ben.

"What do you think doing?" Beth yelled. "Get your hands off me!"

"Jimmy, stop it!" Judy commanded.

Rick rose, but Nick stopped him.

"Let Judy handle it," Nick said. "She's the best officer on the ZPD."

"But…"

"I've seen her handle bigger animals than him."

"Shut up! You dumb bunny!" Jimmy said and aimed a kick at her.

"Uh oh," Nick said.

Judy easily dodged and then jumped. Her fist hit him in the jaw and Jimmy staggered back pulling Beth with him. Judy hit the ground and was ready to leap again when Ben stepped between them. Ben hissed catching everyone's attention. Jimmy took one look at the angry cheetah, released Beth, and ran. Ben dropped to all fours and waited. Judy and Beth came up beside him.

"Ben?"

"Judy, are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Ben, don't hurt him," Beth said.

"Of course not, but I'm going the scare the hell out of him."

Ben crouched and then sprang forward. In two strides he running at 50 miles per hour and in the next second he passed 60.

"Judy," Rick said.

"Ben is just getting a little exercise."

Beth laughed.

* * *

Jimmy had never been so scared in his life. Not even when those sick staggering people came after him. No matter what Hershel said he knew that those people were dead. He heard the pounding feet behind him and looked back. Then he tripped over his feet and the cheetah was on him. He felt its hot breath in his breath on face and its rapid heartbeat against his chest. Then Ben hissed in his face and smelled urine.

"Please!"

"If you ever try to hurt Beth or Judy again well I just it leave to your imagination what I'll do to you."

Ben got off of the teenager and trotted back to the group. When he returned Beth hugged him and he laid his head in her lap.

"Judy, please get Ben some water."

"Did you scare him?"

"He pissed himself."

Beth laughed and petted Ben's side. Judy returned with a pitcher. Beth cupped her hands and Judy poured. Ben lapped up the water. Hershel came and squatted down beside them.

"How is he?"

"He just needs a little water and rest."

"And Jimmy."

"Who cares? You saw what he did. I think he's lucky Ben got between him and Judy or he's be in a lot worse shape than he's now. Asshole!"

"Beth!"

Rick cleared his throat and Nick sat next to Judy.

"Looks like you've had an exciting day," Nick said. "You OK?"

"He's lucky that I pulled my punch or didn't use my feet."

"I've been in enough sparing matches with you to know that," Nick said.

"Hershel told me if I ever got into a fight with you I'd lose," Rick said. "Now I believe it. I teach self defense and I thought maybe you four might like to come and help out."

"Nick?"

"Sure."

"Ben?"

"Beth you want you go?"

"OK."

"Now I guess I have to teach you all how to defend yourselves," Maria said coming to stand with group. "And I thought all

I had to do was sing for my supper."

"Maria, sing them the song you sang for me," Daryl said and handed her her phone.

The group gathered around.

"This song is called Try Everything."

* * *

It was a first for Maria. Every member of her audience personally congratulated her with either a hug or a kiss on the cheek except for Jimmy who was nowhere to be found. Daryl sat down beside her and handed her a plate.

"So what've you brought me?"

"Just a few of the different vegetables that they grow here on the farm. I didn't what you might like so I got ya just a little bit of each. You can go back and get some more."

"Thank you Daryl."

Daryl picked up a chicken leg, brought it to his mouth, and stopped.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"No," She said and smiled. "Predators have to eat too."

"Predators?"

"You hunt animals, kill, and eat them."

"I eat vegetables too."

"So that would make you an omnivore. So what kind of meat is that?"

"Chicken. Do you have them on your world?"

"Yes, but I never have seen one up close. They aren't intelligent. I wonder if Ben and Nick have tried it."

"Would you like to try a piece?" he asked and she wrinkled her nose.

"I can smell the cooked animal fat. Fish has almost none."

"Maybe tomorrow we can do some huntin' and fishin'."

"OK. That sounds good. I do have a question for you?"

She blushed and Daryl smiled.

"What?"

"Well, would you mind if I stayed with you?"

"Well, we'd better get to bed early if we're going huntin' tomorrow."

Maria kissed him on the cheek. They finished their food and said their goodnights. On their way back to Daryl's tent they almost tripped over Beth and Ben. They had been apart from everyone a bit embarrassed about what had happened earlier. They stopped and sat with them.

"Ben, you're a good runner," Daryl said. "What would you've done if he hadn't tripped?"

"I would've run him down and took his feet out from under him."

"I guess he's lucky that he'd tripped."

They all laughed.

"So are you two friends now?" Beth asked and blushed.

"Well," he began and Maria laid her head on his shoulder. "We are."

"And you and Ben?" Maria asked.

"I'm keeping him!" Beth said and hugged Ben.

They all laughed again.

"Ben, did you try any of the meat?" Maria asked.

"Yes. Beth brought me some," her said and licked his mussel. "It was wonderful."

"He ate a whole chicken!" She said and scratched behind an ear. "Ben, your fur needs to be brushed."

"I have brushes back at Daryl's tent," Maria said.

"It'll be dark soon," Daryl said.

"Then Beth and I will just have to work very fast."

When they got back Daryl was handed a brush too. The sun had just set when they finished and they sat watch it. Ben lay on his stomach and Beth sat beside him with and arm around his neck. Maria leaned back against Darryl's chest with her horns on either side of his head. Daryl experimentally touched one of them.

"Don't worry they won't come off," Maria said and smiled up at him. "You'd really have to try to break them."

"Are they still growing?" Daryl asked.

"Not much. Maybe an inch or two since I was a teenager. You know I've never measured them. Do you like them?"

"They do make you look dangerous."

"I am dangerous," she said grabbing the back of his neck, pulled his head forward, and then kissing him. It lasted until he had to breathe and she released him. "Don't you agree?"

He lay back on the grass and she put her head on his chest.

"Yes," Daryl said and chuckled.

Maria felt it before she heard him and moved like she had been taught. Her left hand pushed the gun hand up. She heard the pistol fire and drove her right fist into the gunman's sternum. The thick bone cracked and then gave. The other person gasped and crumpled to the ground. She knelt and turned the head. It was Jimmy.

"Maria!" Daryl said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said and Daryl came over and stooped to examine the body. "He's dead. That's the second time I've had to kill someone. Damn it!" She looked over to Ben and Beth. "Ben, please take her back to the house and get Rick."

"It's Jimmy, isn't it."

"Yes."

She buried her face in Ben's thick fur and lifted her into his arms. He started back to the house and met Rick and Shane halfway.

"Is she OK?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Daryl and Maria are OK too. Just go to Daryl's camp."

Jimmy was just reviving when they both got there and they threw the pistols.

"I'll do it."

Maria drew back on the long bow. The arrow pierced Jimmy right eye, went through his head, and into the ground behind

him.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"He had a gun," Maria said. "I don't know if he was going to shoot just Ben or all of us. And I wasn't going to take a chance so

I took him down like I was taught."

"But…"

"But what? Would it be better if Daryl, Ben, Beth, or I were dead? Or all of us?"

"He was one of Hershel's people. He might want us to leave."

"I'll talk to Hershel," Maria said.

"No Maria," Daryl said and put hand on her shoulder. "We'll both talk to Hershel."

"Thank you, Daryl," she said hugged him.

* * *

Hershel met them at the door.

"Is she OK?"

"Yes."

"We heard the gun shot. What happened?"

"Jimmy showed up a Daryl's camp with a gun," Beth began, "and Maria killed him."

"She shot him?"

"No. That was Jimmy's gun. She punched him in the chest."

"And he's dead?"

"Yes," Ben said.

"Ben, please take me up to my room."

They went up stairs with Beth still in his arms. Hershel opened the door and Ben tried to put her on the bed, but she refused to let go.

"Ben just let me hold you tonight."

She buried her face in his fur, closed her eyes, and soon slept. Ben looked at her father, sat in an arm chair, and got comfortable. He was soon asleep too. Maggie who had been standing in the door the entire time took her father by the arm and guided from the room.

"Just leave them be," she said.

"But…"

"What do you think would happen if you tried to pull them apart?"

Hershel made a face and when back down stairs. Maggie looked at them and smiled.

* * *

Maria woke in Daryl's arms. She tried to move, but he moaned and squeezed her tighter. She smelled his sweat and maleness. He needed a shower and she needed one too. One of his hands cupped a breast and the other was on her stomach. She also felt his erection pressing against her flank. She laughed waking him. For a moment he froze and then relaxed. His hand squeezed her breast and she put her hand over his. He tried to pull away, but she held him.

"Good morning Daryl."

"Maria, uh…"

She sat up and removed her top. Daryl looked at her for a moment and pulled her onto his lap. She pulled him close and felt his mouth on her nipple. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. She felt his hands on her flank and lost track of time. Daryl bit her nipple and felt her go ridged. Then he felt her shuddered and slump onto him.

"Maria?"

"Yes," she said and chuckled. "Aren't you glad we are getting to know each other?"

"I'm glad you made that suggestion."

She pulled back and kissed him.

"Well, I'm a bit hungry," she said. "How about you?"

"Breakfast sounds good."

"I'll see what I have."

She crawled out of the tent and started rummaging through her backpack. She started pulling things out when felt and then heard someone behind her. Spinning and started to move forward horns lower until she smelled Rick. She stopped and looked up at him. He looked startled. Then she got angry.

"Rick, do have a death wish? I could have killed you right then and there. If the wind was blowing in the other direction you'd now be on my horns." She tapped them. "I've killed dozens of walkers with these. I'd prefer not kill 2 people in 2 days. Please in the future announce yourself."

Daryl was standing outside his tent staring at them both. He tossed Maria her top and she put it on. Daryl sat down and Maria joined him.

"What's up Rick?"

He cleared his throat and Daryl noticed that he looked a bit pale.

"Hershel wants to talk to you about what happened. All four of you together."

Daryl and Maria looked at each other.

"Ok, let's go," Maria said.

* * *

They entered the house and Rick took them to the living room where most everyone from both groups waited for them.

It was a tight squeeze, but everyone just fit. Maria noticed that Beth sat next to Ben holding his hand. Maria smiled at them.

"Thank you for all coming," Hershel said. "I wanted each of you tell us your story."

The others each told their version of what happened until Maria was last.

"Maria, why did you feel it was necessary to kill him?"

"He had a gun and he was a threat. I didn't want to die and I did want any of the others to die either."

"I examined the body and you shattered his sternum and drove the bone fragments into his lungs and heart."

"Yes, I know."

"You were trained to fight."

"I was trained with edged weapons, bows, with my bare hands and hoves, pistols, and rifles. I already knew how to use my horns. If there is a weapon I know how to use it."

"Why?"

Maria stood.

"Hershel, I going tell you a story that I've never told anyone else. I lived in a village by the sea and it was hell. People died there every damn day. Sometimes all that was left for them was only bones with all the meat chewed off. And I don't mean just adults either and nobody gave a shit. Yes, we had police, but it was usually just another prey. Who cares!" Some of the others started to look ill. "Anyway, when I turned thirteen I blossomed and I was according to all the males, predator and prey alike, 'really hot'." She made quotes with her fingers. "They also said some other things which I won't repeat. And then all the other females didn't like me since I was 'really hot'."

"But," Hershel began.

"No wait Hershel the story gets better. There was a large, ugly, fat, disgusting, smelly, piece of shit warthog who thought I would be the perfect to be his little fuck toy. He was so disgusting that other warthogs wouldn't even associate with him. Anyway, he kept touching me." She shuddered at the memory. "Finally I had enough and told him in front of my entire class which part of his anatomy I would remove if ever touched me again. In detail! Well, the next day he wasn't at school which was just fine by me. On the way home I felt someone grab me and next think I knew I was in a filthy alley with him was on top of me. He'd pulled off my underwear and trying to put his thing in me. Do you know what I did?"

Hershel shook his head and said, "No."

Maria reached into her right knee boot and withdrew a very long thin knife. The metal glinted in the light. She idly spun the blade in her hand. Then she withdrew another from her other boot. She began to spin other in the same way. The blades came to an abrupt stop and she looked at the one in her right hand.

"What happened?" Hershel asked.

"I stuck this blade in right ear to the hilt and it popped out the other side. The expression on his face was… Not much blood either. Anyway, it wasn't like in the movies where the body falls off to the side. He fell on top of me and it took me 20 minutes to squirm out from under him. Then you know what I did?"

"No."

"I pulled my blade out, cleaned it, put it back in my boot, pulled up my underwear, and went home and never looked back. The next day he wasn't at school and nobody said anything. I went back past the alley after school and some of him was still there. Not much, but some. You know where I got these from?" She began to spin them again.

"No."

"My father noticed I was getting pretty. So he got me the boots and blades and told me 'Maria protect yourself with these.' One of my brothers taught me to use them. So when I got famous I had a lot of money. More money than you can possibly imagine. So I hired people to train me. You'd be amazed what you can learn in 3 years with almost infinite resources."

She felt Daryl's arm go around her shoulders and she laid her head against his. No one spoke for a while.

"So Hershel what's the verdict?"

"This wasn't a trial."

"It sure felt like one. You witnesses, we gave testimony, and we have a jury. So was I justified? What's the verdict?"

"Maria, I think you were," Daryl said and she smiled at him.

"You not quite unbiased, but I appreciate it," she said and leaned over to kissed him.

The reactions were interesting. Most looked a bit surprised and some actually blushed. Nick gave one of Judy's ears a lick and both of them turned pink. Beth snuggled closer to Ben and kiss him on the cheek. Only a few made a face.

"So," she said looking at Hershel. "I think I'm most capable here to survive in this world. I can help. Hershel you been lucky most of your life. You've lived here pretty well and little to threaten you, but now the day has come. Now you're going to have make a choice."

"How can you say that to me!"

"How come you had a barn full of walkers?"

"How?"

Maria tapped her nose.

"What are you talking about Maria?" Rick asked.

"There was a barn full of walkers?"

"Was?" Hershel said and stood.

"Yes, was. They were a threat and I took care of them."

"They were sick people."

"They are walking corpses. Hershel I've killed dozens of them. I've impaled them on my horns and still move. As an experiment I cut off ones head and I watched it for ten minutes. Even after all that time, it still tried to bite me. Hershel you're a smart man you know better than this."

Hershel went to his knees and started cry. Maria puzzled when to him as did Maggie. She looked at the woman and noticed she had tears her eyes too. She helped Maggie lift the old man and take him to his room. She waited until Maggie came out.

"Those walkers in the barn were friends and family. Beth's mother Annette and half-brother Shawn were in there, but she doesn't know. My father believed they were only sick."

"You can't believe that."

"No, Maggie said. "Actually several times I've thought about doing it myself, but I just couldn't." Maggie started sob and Maria held her until she stopped. "Thank you for doing it."

When they went back down stairs everyone was gone except Daryl, Ben, and Beth.

"Is father OK?" Beth asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"I guess this just has been all too much for him," Maggie said. "I'll stay and take care of him."

"But…"

"Please just let me handle it."

"But…"

"Please Beth."

"OK."

"Where's Nick and Judy?" Ben asked.

"They went upstairs to stay with Sophia and Carl and the others went to clean out the barn."

"Come on Maria let's go hunting."

"Can we come?" Beth asked. "I think I just want to get away from here today. Ben?"

"Sure Beth," he said and gave her a little lick.

* * *

As always Marie had gone ahead to scout. As the others followed they found a trail of dead walkers. Daryl looked at Ben and Beth and rolled his eyes. Fifteen minutes later they found a headless deer hanging from a tree. Daryl inspected the carcass and found no arrow wound. Maria was scary.

"Now she's just showing off," he whispered.

"No, I'm not," she said appearing behind Ben.

"Christ!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Not even close," Maria said. "He was a fox born on our world a thousand years ago. Come on follow me. I found something interesting."

Daryl looked at Ben and he nodded.

"On our world he was born a fox and was crucified, buried, and rose on the third day. He promised to return and ascended to heaven." Daryl and Beth stood speechless. "It happened here too, didn't it?"

"Yes," Beth said. "Ben, are you a Christian?"

"Yes, of course. Almost everyone is in our world."

"Can we save the theological discussion for later?" Maria said. "Come on!"

They followed her for half an hour and then stopped. They were all panting except Maria.

"Now we wait," Maria said.

"What are we waiting for?" Beth asked.

"You'll see."

Daryl smiled at his gazelle and touched his forehead to hers. Maria froze and sniffed the air.

"Now," she said and a figure appeared.

"What the hell?" Daryl whispered.

The figure wore a hood and lead by two chained walkers, side-by-side with their arms and lower jaws removed. Daryl turned to Maria and she was gone.

* * *

Michonne knew someone had been following her, but now they were preceding her. She kept finding more and more dead walkers, but only found animal tracks. Whoever was doing this was very good.

"Hello."

Michonne drew her katana and looked around.

"Nice sword. I can't wait to see it up close."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Maria. And you are?"

"Michonne. Why are you following me?"

"I was following you, but I found it simpler to proceed you since you were following this path. I do like you method of blending in with the walkers. I would have never thought of it myself. I'm impressed."

"Who are you?"

"Actually the better question would be what are you?"

"OK. Have it you your way. What are you?"

"I'm an alien."

Michonne laughed.

"I've met a lot of crazy people since this started."

"So I must prove to you," Maria said. "Not a problem."

Michonne heard only the wind and leaves rustle. There were some animal noises, but nothing else.

"Where are you?"

It was quiet again.

"Behind you."

The voice was too close! She turned and swung her sword. It only met air.

"Too high."

Michonne heard a pop and felt a hand on her sword arm. Another hand pulled back her hood. Then she stared into a face that wasn't human and it had horns! It looked at her with soft brown eyes and smiled. Michonne's eyes went wide and her blood pressure dropped. She fainted and Maria caught her with one hand. She took the sword with the other and beheaded both walkers with one swing. She lowered the human to the ground and took the scabbard. She took a few practice swings and saw Daryl coming. He slowed when he seen her practicing with the sword.

"Put that away before you cut someone's head off."

"I already did."

"I meant mine."

She sheathed it and held it out to him. It was funny to watch. First he looked at the sword, then the woman, then back to the sword. Finally he stooped and checked the woman. He did have his priorities straight.

"What happened?

"She took one look at me and fainted."

"In other words you scared her."

"That's one thing I like about you Daryl you always say what's on your mind."

Ben and Beth arrived a moment later. Ben bent down began checking her vitals.

"Daryl, I have training as a medic," he said and went to work.

Beth joined him. Daryl stood and took Maria aside.

"She could've cut you head off!"

"She could cut a human's head off, but that's why I went in on all fours."

"I don't know whether strangle you or kiss you."

"I'd prefer you to kiss me."

She puckered up and Daryl laughed. Then he took her in his arms, bent her back, and kissed her.

* * *

Michonne woke and stared onto the face of a cheetah. She flinched.

"So you're awake."

"You can talk!"

"Since I was a cub."

Ben shifted Michonne's and arm reflexively went around his neck.

"Hi! I'm Beth and this is Ben. He's a cheetah."

"I noticed."

"Don't you think he's handsome?"

Ben chuckled and he felt Michonne running her fingers through his fur.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my father's house," Beth said.

"Why?"

"You fainted when you saw Maria and we didn't want to leave you in the forest unconscious," Ben said.

"Where's Maria?"

"She's out scouting ahead of us and killing walkers with your sword," Beth said. "We keep finding the bodies sliced to

pieces."

Ben sniffed the air.

"We're getting close to the deer Maria killed," he said and they soon found it.

Daryl began to dressing it.

Ben sat Michonne on the ground and he and Beth joined her there. Beth handed Ben his rifle and laid her head on his chest. They watched Daryl work on the deer.

"Michonne that's Daryl."

"Hey."

"So Ben let me guess you're not from Earth."

"No, I not," he said. "On my world almost all the animals are intelligent."

"How did you get here?"

"I was looking for Judy and Nick. I was there and then I was here."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It was day there and then it was dark. I retraced my steps, but nothing changed."

"So you're stuck here."

"I like it here," Maria whispered.

Michonne jumped and spun reaching for a sword that wasn't there. Maria stood and laughed. Michonne took a step toward Maria and took a swing at her. Maria stepped back, grabbed the arm, and tugged. Michonne found herself face first on the ground. Maria tossed the sword to Ben.

"You must be too used to fighting walkers."

Michonne rolled over and rushed the gazelle. This she found herself on her back with Maria looking down at her. Maria offered her a hand up and Michonne slapped away. Michonne took a boxing stance.

"Maria stop it before you hurt her," Daryl said stepping between them. "Michonne, come on she's just foolin' around. I know since this all this started everyone has been on a short fuse. OK, just both of you cool off damn it!"

"I want my damn sword back."

"Later when you cool off," Daryl said and went back to working on the deer. "Maria, I'd like to talk to you."

Maria followed Daryl and Michonne sat and glared at her. Beth got up and sat next to her.

"Michonne, I know you and Maria got off on the wrong foot. She's not really a bad person." Beth lowered her voice. "My ex-boyfriend came after us with a gun yesterday and Maria had to kill him. I think it's really bothering her. So please come back to my father's farm and stay for with us a while."

Michonne let out a long breath.

"OK," she said and looked at them. "So Daryl and Maria are…"

"a lot alike," Beth said and giggled. "They are staying together."

"And you and Ben."

Beth looked at Ben and blushed. Then she laid her head against his chest and hugged him.

"He's my cheetah and I'm keeping him!" she said and giggled.

Michonne laughed and looked at Ben. He shrugged.

"We've only known each other for a day and she is still young, but I have developed an affection for her. So I'm her cheetah and she is my human."

Michonne could only think how insane would have sounded if someone had told her this a year ago.

* * *

Michonne liked Rick from the moment she met him. It felt so weird being around so many people. She really couldn't think of Judy, Nick, Ben, and Maria as animals even though that's what they called themselves. She sat with Beth and Ben and ate. She thought it odd that Ben had never ate red meat before until he'd explained more about his world. That didn't stop him from eating the venison. Nick and Judy had joined them later. She had liked Nick and Judy too. Nick was such a handsome red fox and she liked the feel of his fur. She found quickly that Judy didn't like being called cute nor did she like being called a bunny. Judy told her in no uncertain terms that she was a rabbit. After that was settled Judy told Michonne her life's story with Nick interjecting corrections and embarrassing details. Then Ben told of his time at the ZPD and hoe he worked with Judy and her fox.

"Judy, I wonder if Marie will sing?" Beth asked.

"I'll find out," Judy said and ran off.

"Maria sings?" Michonne said.

"On our world she was known as the Angel with Horns."

Michonne bit her tongue thinking of a few other things.

"Ben, it seems like every woman has been over here to pet you."

"Yes, the same thing happened yesterday too. Remember you did too when I carried you."

Michonne opened the mouth and then shut it.

"I know why," Nick said, "because he looks like a large dangerous cheetah. The women want to show they have no fear of you in front of the men."

"Ben isn't dangerous," Beth said and scratched his ears.

"I can be if I want to."

Ben went to all fours and shook himself. His fur puffed up making him look almost twice his size. Then he lunged forward and hissed. That drew everyone's attention. Beth felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck and chills ran down her spine. Ben hissed again and walked toward Beth. He stopped and studied her. Then he rubbed his head under her chin and she giggled. She tried to wrestle with him and soon found him standing over her.

"What's going on Ben?" Rick asked.

"Just proving a point."

"Which is?"

"That he can be a dangerous cheetah if he wants to be," Beth said hugging him and Ben began to purr. "Rick can't you hear him growling at me."

Rick just walked off shaking his head and wondering about the sanity of some people. Judy returned a while later.

"So many people asked her she said that she said that couldn't disappoint her fans," Judy said and giggled.

Ten minutes later she stepped into the circle of people.

"So everyone wants me to sing," she said and smiled. "Well, I'm not going to sing same song I did yesterday. Let me think. I remember a song they sang when I was a child. It's in my native language and I'll have to sing it without music. Let me know what you think."

Everyone was silent for a while when she finished.

"That was beautiful," Beth said in Spanish. "I understood most of the words. I've only studied it in high school for the last few years."

Maria looked at her stunned into silence and then ran to Beth and hugged her.

"I thought I never hear my language again."

"I think a few others may speak some too," Beth said.

Maria looked around and a few others raised their hands. Daryl stood and took her hands.

"Yes, I thought you had a bit of an accent," he said and then whispered in Spanish, "You're my beautiful gazelle."

He laid his forehead hers and then she kissed him. A few moments later Daryl felt her stiffen and break the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"The blond woman over there, Andrea said something obscene about us."

"Tell me."

Maria blushed and whispered in his ear. Daryl's entire demeanor changed. She'd never seen him this angry even after her fight with Michonne. He walked toward Andrea and got in her face.

"Andrea, if there's something you want to say about me and Maria why don't you say it so everyone can hear?"

"Daryl," Shane said.

"Just shut the hell up Shane," Daryl said and turned back to Andrea.

"So Andrea aren't you going to tell everyone about me, Maria, and my experiences with barnyard animals?"

He let her slap him and then his right fist caught her on the tip of the chin knocking her out. From the corner of his eye he saw Shane step in and throw a punch. He stepped back, but it still grazed his jaw. Then he was thrown aside and an angry gazelle was on Shane. Her first punch caught him on the jaw just below the ear spinning him around and second flattened his nose. Then she heard a hammer being pulled back and Maria dove for Shane's gun.

"Daryl!" she screamed and both guns fired at the same time.

She ran to Daryl and rolled him over. He was bleeding from a graze in his scalp, but he was still conscious. She hugged him.

"What happened?"

"Andrea shot you!"

He reached up and his hand came away bloody.

"Stupid bitch! I'm going to kill her."

"You won't have to because I already have."

They both looked back at the body and Daryl hugged her tight.

"Thank you."

Daryl noticed Rick checking on Shane and then walked passed them to check on Andrea.

"Daryl did you really have to get in her face?"

"Well maybe if she would have said something like that about you and the person you love you might get in her face too."

"What did she say?"

Maria whispered into Rick's ear and he blushed. He held his hand out for Shane's gun.

"You're not giving that back to him, are you?" Daryl said. "Rick I know he's you friend, but how in God's name did he ever get to be a deputy?"

"Ever since this mess started he's changed."

"And it wasn't for the better!"

"Rick, he and Andrea have been mating."

"How do you know that?"

"I can smell it on them. You'd better do something about him. If he comes after us I'll kill him. Rick, I killed two humans in two days, but I won't hesitate to protect Daryl or myself. Believe me, I'm telling you the truth."

"I do."

Some people drifted away while others came just to be close. Judy tended to Daryl's wound and Ben helped. Michonne looked at Maria and after a time smiled. Then she put a hand on Maria's shoulder.

"Sorry," Maria said. "I was a pain in ass, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but so was I."

Maria put out a hand and Michonne took it.

"So are you two friends now?" Beth said and hugged them both.

"Tomorrow we start training," Maria said looking at the group around her. "I can tell that Michonne and Daryl have some potential. We'll see about the rest of you."

She looked at Michonne and grinned.

"What's on your mind now?

"I'm going to teach you that you can use that sword of yours for more than buttering bread."

Michonne mouth became a straight line.

"I think that was her idea of a joke," Beth said.

"Yea."

Maria grinned and then hugged Michonne who looked uncertain at first and then returned it. Beth hugged them both again.

* * *

"Ok Beth, what is it?" Maria asked. "You've been grinning all through breakfast. You too, Daryl."

Daryl tried to look innocent and Beth's grin only got wider. Maria stood with her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"We'll be back," Beth said followed by Daryl and Ben. They returned with two trunks – one large and the other longer, but thinner. "I thought you might enjoy these."

She knelt and opened the smaller of the two. She touched the long scabbard and slung it across her back. Then fasten the belt around her waist and put the two short swords into it. She opened the other trunk. There was leather and metal armor! She found several shorter wooden swords. She went to her knees and slower her breathing. She closed her eyes, stood, and drew the sword. Several people simply stood there with their mouths open. Now Michonne didn't even want to face her with one of the wooden swords she's seen. She almost felt sorry for walkers. Maria finished her practice and sheathed the sword. She walked to the smaller trunk and replaced it. Then she went to larger trunk took out two of the wooden swords. She went to Michonne and tossed her one of the swords. Maria took up her stance.

"Maria, remember this only practice," Daryl said.

"I swear I won't hit in the head … hard."

"I feel so much better now," Michonne said and took up her stance.

"Now Michonne attack me."

* * *

"Why is every time I wake lately a cheetah is looking down at me?" Michonne asked.

"Maybe it's just your run of good luck," Beth said and giggled. "At least the cheetah's not trying to eat you."

"Just you don't get any ideas," she said poking Ben in the chest.

"Beth tastes good, but I prefer the venison."

Michonne laughed.

"What did she do to me?"

"Well, it was so fast I couldn't really tell," Beth said. "I think you knocked yourself out when you hit the ground."

"You do have a lump on the back of your head, but I doubt it was made by her sword," Ben said. "You do have quite a number burses. Maria did say you lasted longer than she thought you would."

"There you are Judy," Beth said. "Where's your shadow?"

"Right here," Nick said sticking his head between her ears and resting it atop of her head.

Michonne laughed again.

"Nick!"

"Yes, fluff," he said and his bunny blushed. "I love you."

"Aw," Ben said and felt Beth's body against his.

Nick spun his bunny around hugged her. Then he lay back on the grass and looked up at her.

"You're a naughty fox!"

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do with all my heart."

Judy kissed him, put her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. Nick looked the others and winked. They drifted away.

Ben handed Beth his rifle, dropped to all fours, and walked toward a shady tree. He felt Beth's hand on his back as she walked beside him. He felt like just being a cheetah and lay in the grass beside it. Beth lay down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt Ben's arms go around her.

"Ben, I know you think I'm still a child."

"No, Sophia is a child. You are a beautiful young woman who has her whole life ahead of her. You're intelligent, caring, and someone I enjoy having near me."

"So I guess I've tamed a wild cheetah."

They both laughed and then Beth looked at him seriously.

"But."

"But you are still 16 years old."

"I'll be 17 soon. How old are you Ben?"

"I'm 25."

"Ben," she began, "I know we've only known each other only a few days, but I'm in love with you. That just how I feel! And it's not because you're cheetah. Although I'll admit that's part of it. But even if you were a rabbit, fox, gazelle, or human I'd still love you."

Ben began to purr. She laid her head on his chest and felt it vibrate through her body. Then he rolled over and looked down at her. She pulled herself up and kissed him. His mouth parted and her tongue found one of his fangs. Then his tongue found hers and it was much longer. It explored and tickled her mouth. They broke the kiss and stared at each other. Then she felt his mouth on her neck and he licked her. A shiver ran her spine and his tongue was so rough. At first it tickled, but then she felt pain and smelled blood. She felt his teeth, but he didn't bite her. He was drinking her blood! She felt aroused and gasped. Her hand went to the back of his head and pulled him tighter. He finally pulled back with her blood on his mussel. He licked it off.

"Bite me hard," he hissed, scratched is shoulder, and pulled her head to it.

Beth felt fur and then his blood in her mouth. She swallowed it. Then she pulled back and he looked into her eyes.

"We are now of one body, one mind, and one soul. I am now your mate for life bonded by blood," he said.

"We are now of one body, one mind, and one soul. I am now your mate for life bonded by blood," she repeated.

They kissed and only stopped to breathe.

"This bonding ceremony is older than living memory," he explained. "If you were a female cheetah this would have done this during your first estrus and a physical mating would've taken place soon afterward."

"We could pretend," she said and winked. "But I know I'm only 16."

He pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't you think I want to mate with you?" he whispered in her ear.

Sitting were she was she could tell he did.

"Humans call it making love."

"I like that."

"Of course you do," she said and giggled.

"Also, when we mate partners must submit to each other."

"How?"

"You really want me to show you?"

"I want to know everything about you."

He leaned her back exposing her throat. She felt his tongue and his teeth. He was very gentle as he squeezed her throat. She moaned with pleasure. After a time her released her.

"My turn."

She tried, but could get her mouth open wide enough. She could tell if Ben were chuckling or purring. She bit down on his skin and of course got a mouth full of fur.

"Beth!" Maggie yelled. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

She released Ben and turned to face her sister.

"Kissing my husband."

It was the first time she'd seen Maggie at a loss for words. She laughed.

"He can't be…"

"I'm proud of our relationship and we'll be out in the open unlike yours with Glen."

"But…"

"Slipping out of the house a night and meeting Glen," Beth said and giggled. "I followed you and saw everything. Maybe I should tell father what I saw."

"You little bitch," Maggie said and drew back to slap her sister.

The slap only caught air throwing Maggie off balance. Beth gave her sister a good shove and she fell face first on the ground. She started to rise and Beth kicked in the butt putting her on the ground again. Then Maggie started to cry.

"Come on Ben," she said and he put his arm around her. "Let's go find Daryl and Maria. Maybe we can go hunting again or at least spend some time with them. At least we have something in common with them. OK?"

"Yes," he said. "I see you were paying attention to Maria."

"Your pointers helped too."

"I'm glad to help my mate anytime."

She hugged him and he handed her his rifle. Then he dropped to all fours and brushed against her legs. She giggled.

"Beth, you like see me like this, don't you?"

She blushed, dropped to her knees, and hugged him.

"Yes," she said a whisper.

"And that's what attracted you to me."

"Yes," she said again. "But its Ben I fell in love with. Are you disappointed in me?"

"No, I don't care what did it," he said and stood over. "We are now of one body, one mind, and one soul."

She hugged him. He lay down and put his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his fur.

"I feel like the prey that just got caught by the cheetah."

"Oh, but you did," he said and licked her throat. "You're mine now and I'm yours."

They lay together for a while and were quiet. She idly stroked his fur and he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

They found Daryl and Maria sitting by the fire cooking their supper.

"Ben! Beth!" Maria said and looked at Daryl who winked at her. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"We came to talk, but since you're offering," Ben said noticing the venison cooking over the fire and licking his lips. "We accept."

Daryl, Maria, and Beth looked at Ben and laughed.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You're drooling," Beth whispered leaning close.

"Oh," he said wiped his mouth. "Sorry."

Ben lay on side and pulled Beth close as they watched the fire. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked into his golden eyes which shone in the fire light. Then she felt his hand in her hair gently tugging her head back exposing her throat. First as before she felt his tongue and then his teeth on her throat. The hand on back slid down her back and came to rest on her butt. His jaws tighten and his hand pulled her tightly against him. She moaned and after a while she went rigid. It was an electric shock when through entire body and her back arched. She felt his jaws release her and she lay panting. Ben looked down at her and gently licked her face.

Daryl was surprised and then embarrassed watching them. He looked over to Maria who was only smiling and touched her arm. She leaned close and kissed his cheek.

"This is how male cheetah would stimulate a female to mate with him."

"Shouldn't we…"

"Let's go in the tent and leave them alone."

Daryl grabbed the meat off the fire and put on a plate. Maria lay next to him and put her head on his should.

"Maria, he won't hurt her, will he?" Daryl asked. "He did have her by the throat."

"No. They look fierce, but cheetahs are quite gentle when they need to be as you saw."

"I've watched those nature shows on TV. One showed cheetahs mating and male bit the female's neck…"

"Remember they are animals who live by only instinct. We have minds like you humans do. So that's why said I looked like a Thompson's Gazelle." She gave him a coy smile. "So did it show gazelles mating?" Daryl blushed and she leaned close. "My handsome buck we will do better." Daryl blush deepened. Maria giggled and laid her head back exposing her long throat. "Or maybe you'd like try to stimulate me." She winked. "Who knows it might even work."

Daryl laughed and pulled her close. Then she felt his mouth on her throat and second later he was splitting out loose fur. She giggled.

"Well that didn't work," he said and Maria laughed. "And how did you know that about male cheetahs?"

"I did research."

"You watched porn vids," he said and patted her flank.

"You wouldn't want me totally ignorant, would you?"

"No," he said and petted her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You've had girlfriends."

"Yes."

"Well gazelles are different."

"Yes, I noticed."

"We can never have children together."

"I don't know about having children the way world is now anyway."

"Well in future if there was a woman I wouldn't mind."

He didn't know if he should get angry, laugh, or be touched that she would make that sacrifice. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him.

"Maria, I love you," he said in Spanish and hugged her tight. "It doesn't matter what's on the outside." He sat her up and tapped her chest. "It's what's inside."

He noticed her eyes get watery.

"Now don't cry!"

He sat up and hugged her. Maria felt his erection swell and moved her hips. He thrust up and grunted. Then he looked embarrassed.

"If you hadn't done that I would've been surprised. Sorry, I didn't mean to be a tease. Daryl, I do want to be with you, but I just need more a little time."

"I understand it's different for a woman."

"Woman?"

"Female then damn it! You make things so hard."

Maria buried her face in her hands and laughed. Then Daryl realized what he'd said and blushed. She moved her hips again and grinned.

"Stop that!"

"Or?"

"I'll get angry."

"I like it when you get angry with me," she said laying down atop him and then kissing him.

He returned the kiss and found the base of her tail. He lightly squeezed it and she sat bolt upright. Then he sat up, pulled her onto his lap, and squeezed the base of her tail again. She moaned and then when limp in his arms. He laid her gently on her back.

"Sorry, I'm being a tease," he said and smiled.

She lay there and panted. Then she laughed and pulled him down on top of her. She locked her legs around his hips and smiled up at him. They stayed like that for a minute and then she rolled him off her and stood. She held out a hand.

"I think we can join our guests now," she said and smiled.

When came out the two lovers were asleep in each other arms.

"Should we wake them?" Daryl asked.

"Let them sleep till the food's done."

Daryl put the venison back over the fire and after ten minutes Daryl noticed the cheetah's nose begin to twitch. When Daryl took the meat off the fire Ben woke and licked his mate. Beth woke and hugged her cheetah. Daryl wondered if there might be a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Come on you two supper's ready," Maria said. "Did you have a good nap?"

Beth yawned and stretched. Then it came back to her what they'd done and she felt her face turn cherry red.

"Beth, Daryl and I went in the tent so you two could have some privacy."

She buried her face in Ben's chest fur.

"Sorry, Beth that was all my fault," Ben said and stoked her back. "Since we're mated now I just got carried away."

"No it's not," Beth said. "I wanted to be with you as much as you did. I could have stopped you if I wanted to."

"You did the bonding ceremony!" Maria said.

"Bonding ceremony?" Daryl said.

"They're life mates now," Maria said and Daryl raised an eyebrow. "In Ben's culture they are married. Has a cheetah ever mated outside his race?"

"No, but I don't care," Ben said. "We're on a new world and we love each other."

"I wonder what everyone else will think," Daryl said.

"Beth, you're still a virgin, right?" Maria asked and Beth blushed.

"Ben's never even tried," she said and her blush deepened. "But I could tell he wanted to."

Maria looked at Ben.

"I love her and yes, of course, I wanted to, but I told her that she is too young."

"That's good," Maria said. "Not that you could have gotten Beth pregnant."

"I hadn't thought of that," Beth said. "Ben, I do wish I could have children with you." She looked at Maria and Daryl. "You two are in the same boat. We're all just like Judy and Nick. So Maria are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

Beth looked at Daryl and smiled.

"Maria and I are still getting to know each other."

"That was her idea, wasn't it," Beth said.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Daryl said and started to cut pieces from the venison.

Maria started to ladle out the vegetable stew she'd made.

* * *

Daryl's tent felt a bit crowded when Beth woke. She felt Ben's head on her chest and his arms around her. She looked to Maria and found her awake and smiling at them. Beth blushed and Maria gave her a wink. She heard Daryl moan and call Maria's name. Only then did she notice where one of his hands were. She looked away and heard Maria giggle. Her movement caused Ben to shift so that she took his full weight. She could still breathe, but Ben was heavier than she'd thought. It was time to get up anyway so she ran a hand down his spine. Ben moved and then began to purr loudly waking Daryl. Then she heard smothered laughter from the other side of the tent. She sighed.

"Ben, time to wake up," she said and continued to rub his back.

She felt the weigh lift as he rested on his elbows and looked down at her. She wrapped her arms his neck.

"Was I too heavy?"

"A bit, but I guess I'll just have to get use to it," she said and winked.

She heard a little more laughter from Daryl and Maria. They heard scratching on the tent.

"You awake?" Nick asked.

"Yes," said Maria and Nick poked his head into the tent.

"Or we could come back later if you're busy," Nick said looking at Ben and Beth and then smiling.

Judy looked in and her ears turned red.

"No were done," Beth said and winked at Judy.

Ben stood and helped Beth to her feet. When they got outside Beth stretched and felt a hungry cheetah behind her.

"Do we have any venison left?"

"Venison?" Nick asked and licked his mussel.

"Ok, you hungry predators we do have some more venison, but we do have other things too."

"Hey guys, there's plump gazelle over there," Judy said.

"Plump!" Maria said and started to tickle Judy. "I'll show who's plump,"

"Help Nick!"

"No thank you. You brought this all on yourself. Myself, I'd think she'd be all tough and stringy."

"I wonder if foxes are ticklish too. Let's find out."

* * *

Rick heard the laughter and screams before he got to Daryl's camp. He had to chuckle at what he saw. Maria had Nick on the ground tickling him mercilessly. Judy and Beth were on Maria's back tickling her. Ben was eating a piece of meat calmly watching and Daryl was laughing and egging on the participants. The insanity continues, he thought. He shook his head.

"Mornin' Daryl. Ben."

"How you all doin'?" Daryl said.

"Good Morning Rick," Ben said.

"OK," Rick said. "I wanted to speak to Beth."

"About what?" Ben asked.

"It's private," he said.

"She is my mate," Ben said. "We share everything. So you may tell me."

Rick looked at Daryl.

"According to what they told us and what Maria knows about Ben's culture they're married."

"But she's only 16."

"In my culture as a mature female she can consent to the Bonding."

"She's underage," Rick said.

"And we have not had sex because of that," Ben said.

Daryl shook his head.

"Sorry Rick the age of consent in Georgia is 16. So they can do anything they want. Not that there's anyone around to enforce the laws anymore."

"But he's…"

"Rick, I know where you goin'," Daryl said and put a hand on Rick's shoulder. "Maria not human either, but I do love her."

"Daryl, for both you and Ben you've known Maria and Beth a short time.

"How long did you know Lori before you fell in love with her?"

"Not long, but …"

They hadn't noticed it was quiet until now. Beth was smiling as walked up to Ben and put her head on his chest. Then she pulled herself up and kissed him. Ben's arms went around her reflexively and the held each other. When they broke the kiss she only stared at him.

"We agreed to wait until you're older."

"We did."

"But they are other things we can do," He said and patted her bottom. "Like this."

He bent head back and licked her throat. Then he began to bite her lightly here and there.

"That's wonderful," Beth said panting.

He sat and held her until she calmed down. Then Rick sat down beside them.

"Your father wants to talk to you."

"About?"

Rick looked at Ben.

"OK. We'll go and see him."

"He only wants to talk to you."

"No! Either he talks to both of us or not at all. You go back and tell him that!"

She poked Rick in the check with each word.

"But…"

"Just go!"

* * *

"Are we going to get those supplies?" Nick asked. "There was quite a lot so we'll probably need a truck."

"Well I could get one in town," Daryl said. "I do have my motorcycle. I could go…"

"We could go," Maria said and eyed Daryl.

"Maria and I could go get the truck and you all start walking toward the house and we'll meet you there."

Maria grabbed her sword, bow, and Daryl's crossbow and strapped them across her back. She got behind him and held on tight.

"Any tighter and you'll crack a rib," he shouted over the sound of his motorcycle.

Her small firm breasts pressed into his back was distracting, but her fur tickled his neck. He smiled. It was nice to have someone to be with again. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd been lonely. It was hard to believe that he'd fallen in love with her so quickly. And she wasn't human, but she was beautiful and a good person. She sure had a temper and he hoped he'd never get on her bad side. Then he wondered what it'd be like when they made love the first time. She'd probably want to be on top. He chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"You were thinking about sex, weren't you?"

She couldn't read his mind, could she?

"Yes, Daryl I can."

He stopped and turned around to stare at her. She only smiled and then winked. He put down the kickstand, got off the motorcycle, and took her into his arms. He kissed her and patted her flank.

"What am I thinking now?"

"You want to make love to me several times."

He laughed.

"Let's get the truck first and then we'll see."

Just for fun her hand's slipped lower and patted his butt. Then she squeezed him and he jumped.

"Stop that!" Daryl said and looked around.

"I always enjoy it when you touch my…"

Daryl blushed and she giggled.

"Let's go."

* * *

When they arrived Maria quickly dispatched the few walkers that she found. Maria definition of a few was twenty. Daryl found a panel truck and got to work. Maria when off to scout. She'd just killed a few more walkers on the other side of town when she heard a truck. She ducked behind a building just as the truck parked in front of it. She watched as three men got out.

"I swear he had a deer on the back of the motorcycle."

"You're full of shit!"

"Remember we're working for Negan."

Maria went in the other direction and circled around the town.

"Daryl."

He jumped and spun around.

"Surprise!"

"Don't do that!"

"There are three men coming who are going to kill you, eat me, and steal your motorcycle. Let's surprise them!"

* * *

"There's the motorcycle."

"Where's the guy?"

"Where's the deer?"

The first arrow entered first man's right eye and shattered on back of the man skull. The second enter the next man's throat and logged in his larynx. He drowned his own blood. The third man looked at the two bodies and ran. The arrow entered the right buttock causing him to fall face first on the road. His gun skittered across the road and ended up under Maria foot. She pick it up and walked toward the man. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"What are you!" he yelled.

"Not a deer, asshole!" Maria said and then kicked him in the head.

* * *

He found himself tied up spread eagle. He was stripped naked and looked down his friend's dead bodies. They were naked

too. Something with horns stepping in front of him and he screamed. It smiled.

"What are you!" he yelled.

"I'm an alien."

"That's impossible!"

"There are dead people walking around and you can't believe I'm an alien. You're stupid. I guess I'll kill you and find someone else."

She raised the sword.

"Wait!"

"I have questions."

"Anything."

"OK. Are there any more of you?"

"Yes. About 20 miles back down that road there is a park and they are waiting there for us to come back."

"How many?"

"There're 16. Ten are waiting there and two other groups of three scouts."

"Where did the scouts go?"

"Two other towns. I don't remember the names."

"Good."

"Who is Negan?"

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me."

"What do you think I'll do to you?"

Maria casually sliced off the genitals from one of the bodies. The man's urinated and his bowels released. She held his genitals on the flat of the sword.

"So."

She rotated the sword so his genitals rested on the sharp edge.

"Ok, I'll tell you."

For the next 20 minutes the told her everything he knew.

"Thank you," she said and started to walk away.

"I told you everything. Now let me go."

"OK."

She cut the ropes and he fell on his face.

"Where are my clothes?"

"We burned them."

"You better hurry. You friend there is going to reanimate soon."

Daryl pulled up and she got in. She dangled the keys to the other truck.

"I'll show you where it is."

"But…"

"And if this one dies."

"I fixed it!"

She smiled and pointed.

"OK."

"You can drive it," he said and she just stared at him. "Of course, you can."

"Daryl, now you're learning."

* * *

They pulled up to the house and things were being stacked upstairs. Daryl backed the larger truck up to the door.

"So where are you two been?" Nick asked.

"We had a few small problems. I had to kill 37 walkers and Daryl and I killed one bad guy each. And I had to threaten to cut off the balls of the third one if he didn't talk." She watched the 3 males wince and smiled. "But it was a productive day. We ended up with some new guns and an extra truck. How are you doing?"

"There was more stuff than we thought in the basement and we found another storage space with more ammo," Nick said. "So we started searching the house and found more guns."

"Did you look in the attic or the yard?"

Ben and Nick looked at each other. Maria rolled her eyes.

"God, give me strength," she said in Spanish.

Daryl laughed.

"Let me guess," she said. "You found a metal detector and I'll bet it's a fancy one." They stared at her. "Where is it?"

Nick pointed to a closet in the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"I read your mind," she said and got it. "I'll be back in a minute."

Daryl followed her.

"I want to help you," he said and she looked at him. "Please. Couples do things together and help each other."

"You're right," she said and kissed him. "Please find a shovel."

A few minutes later he returned with a shovel and pick.

"Find something?"

"Yes. Please dig her carefully."

"How deep?"

"About two feet."

A few minutes later he tapped something solid. It took a few more minutes to uncover the entire box and lift it out. She opened and lifted out the rifle. It was long and heavy.

"Daryl, see if there is an ammunition box."

He dug a bit deeper and found it. He pulled it out and opened it. Inside were five unloaded magazines and boxed ammunition. She carefully put the rifle down begun to load magazines and Daryl helped her. He noticed that she was grinning the entire time. She inserted the magazine, chambered a round, and put on the safety. She stood up and hefted the rifle.

"It's you," he said and grinned.

"Daryl, see if there is any more ammunition boxes."

They found three more in different spots.

"You think another rifle like this," Daryl said.

"Yes."

They found several more boxes almost immediately and they were really heavy.

"Gold and silver coins," Maria said. "These can be useful. They'll make wonderful bullets."

Daryl looked at her speechless and she smiled.

"I'll get the other truck."

She backed it into position and got out and started loading.

"You were serious about the bullets."

"You read my mind."

She heard the growls before he did.

"Walkers."

"Can you tell how many?

"Less than in town. About 25 I'd say. Let's see who can get the most."

She got her bow out of the truck and drew back on it.

"1 … 2."

"Thanks for getting this bow for me," Maria said stringing another arrow.

"1."

"3 … 4 … 5."

"2."

"6 … 7."

"3."

"8 … 9 … 10. I'm out."

"4."

She drew her sword.

"5."

"A few more coming out of the woods. I'll get some arrows."

She ran forward, stabbing each downed walker in the head, and retrieving an arrow from each. She heard one of Daryl's pass over her head. She looked back at Daryl frowning and bent a little lower. She finished collecting the arrows and bolts and ran back.

"6."

"You out?" she asked.

"No. I've got 2 more."

"11 … 12"

"7. I'm catching up!"

"13."

"8."

Daryl reached to retrieve a few of his bolts."

"14 … 15 … 16."

"9."

The last walker staggered forward and both fired at the same time

"10."

"17."

"I got it."

"I did."

"No."

She looked at him, smiled, took him into arms, and kissed him soundly.

"My handsome buck you did."

She padded his bottom and pulled him close. She felt his erection.

"I'm being a tease again," she said and put her forehead against his. "I'm sorry."

"I understand. I can wait."

"Soon it won't matter anyway."

"Why."

"I haven't told you, but soon I'll start my estrus."

"And."

"I'll be a lot more demanding of you."

She blushed.

"You don't know what it's like. I'll be aggressive and I might even try to force you to mate with me."

"You won't have to force me because I'll be willing," he said and chuckled.

"Four or 5 times over a few hours?"

Daryl looked at her and she nodded.

"I'll try my best."

"I've heard stories where a doe will have two bucks mate with her. You can't understand what it's like. It's like…"

"An itch you cannot scratch."

"Yes, that's perfect. But Daryl it'll be an itch that only you can scratch."

"It's so embarrassing. I'll act like an animal. You may be disgusted by my behavior."

"I love you. Whatever happens I be with you. Maybe you could talk to Judy. It happens to bunnies too, doesn't it?"

"I will," she said and then her ears came up. "Someone's coming."

Michonne came out of the forest looking pissed.

"You let me behind! I was there on time and I had to follow the trail you left."

"Not us," Maria said. "Daryl and I went to get a truck.

"Hey guys," Nick said coming up behind them. "We need a hand. "We found the owner of this place in the attic. Looks like he killed himself. So you found some stuff."

Daryl opened the box at his feet and tossed Nick and Michonne each a roll of coins. Nick caught it and tested the weight.

"Gold."

"And silver," Michonne said.

"And this," Maria said posing the sniper rifle.

"Damn," Nick said and grinned. "Beautiful. The rifles' nice too!"

He looked at Daryl and Daryl looked over his shoulder.

"Judy's behind me isn't she."

"Yep."

Nick dropped to the ground and grey and white bunny flew over his head feet first. He sprang forward and tackled her. They rolled around until Nick pined her.

"Get off me!"

"And have you punch me. Mrs. Wilde didn't raise any stupid kits."

Daryl chuckled.

"You horny fox!"

"Just cause I looked at one female."

"Yes."

"And in the three years we've been together you've never looked another male," Nick said and saw Ben watching. Judy was silent. "Not even a certain handsome cheetah?" Judy's ears turn red. "Oh. Well, I do think Maria is beautiful, but there is a certain bunny that I think is even more beautiful."

Maria snorted. He released his bunny and sat back.

"Stupid horny fox," she said and bunched him in the shoulder lightly.

Nick chuckled and pulled his bunny close. Then he kissed her.

"Come on Nick!" Daryl said. "You can make love to Judy later."

Nick chuckled and his bunny's ears glowed red.

"Oh well duty calls," he said and helped Judy to her feet. "Come on."

* * *

Something was bugging her. The metal detector just lying around. This was just too easy. There was something else in the house and it had to be in the basement. She went back down and helped carry the last few boxes up to kitchen. Then she went back down and sat in the middle of basement. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing. She heard Daryl come down the stairs and stop. She put a finger to her lips and heard Daryl sit. She didn't move for 5 minutes and then she stood.

"There is someone here."

"How…"

"I can feel it. Help me move this furniture."

The others had come down to help. They rolled up the carpet and found a trap door. Daryl reached for it and slapped his hand away.

"Did you find any rope?"

"Yes," Nick said.

"Please get me the longest one," she said. "Leave the other end in the kitchen."

When Nick returned she tied the end through the lift ring and when back upstairs. The rope was long enough that other end reached outside. She tied another rope to end and got will back from the house.

"Move the truck over there."

"Ready. set. pull."

They felt and heard a thump. Maria smiled.

"How did you know?" Daryl asked.

"Because that's what I would've done."

She ran toward the house and drew her sword. She quietly slipped down stairs and hid under them. After a few minutes a spot on the wall popped open revealing a tunnel and a young man slipped out. He looked at the trap door that had been blown across the room.

"You're father was a clever engineer," Maria said and boy spun pointing the gun her general direction.

"Come out."

"And get shot. I think not. Put your gun away and then I'll come out."

"You'll…"

"If I wanted to hurt you I already would have. Go ahead put it up and I'll come out."

He did and she stood.

"What the hell! You're not human!"

"And what was your first clue? I'm a gazelle."

"But gazelle's can't talk."

"In my world they can."

"So you're an alien."

"My name is Maria. Is there anyone else?"

"No."

"You know Hershel?"

"Yea."

"We are staying on his farm."

"What's his daughter's name?"

"Maggie or Beth? Beth's upstairs."

"Jimmy?"

She looked him with hard eyes.

"He's dead."

"Walker?"

"No, I killed him."

"Why?"

"He came to a camp where Beth and I were staying with a gun at night. Come on. You can talk to Beth."

She followed him upstairs.

"That's Daryl and Michonne."

She mouthed the word 'more.' Daryl pulled the door shut behind her.

"John!" Beth said hugging him and hearing a hiss. "Stop it Ben. John's an old friend."

John's eyes widen as he saw the seven foot cheetah. Golden eyes studied him.

"I'm Ben," he said and held out a hand.

John just stared.

"John," Beth said. "You still with us? Hello. Where are you bother and sisters?"

"Downstairs in the bunker."

"Don't you think you should get them and come with us?"

"But we're safe in the bunker."

"Forever?" Beth asked

"Until…"

"John, it's just all gone," Beth said. "We're going have to save ourselves. Come on let's get them and come back with us."

* * *

When they returned Rick, Hershel, and several others were waiting for them.

"Well, it looks like you made quite a haul," Rick said.

"Yes, and there's more," Daryl said getting out of the larger truck. "We found a few more people too."

"We found lots of interesting things," Maria said coming from the other truck and carrying the sniper rifle.

Maria stopped and posed with large rifle resting on her hip.

"Wow!" Glen said.

"So is me or this?" She asked moving the hip with rifle.

"Both!" he said and blushed.

Maria winked at him.

"Where's Beth?" Hershel asked.

"She's in the back with Ben," Daryl said.

Hershel moved and Maria blocked him.

"Hershel stop," Maria said and handed the rifle to Daryl. "I know they've only known each other for only a few days."

"But she's she still a child."

"She made a choice," Maria said and took his hands in hers. "Hershel, they love each other. What do want to do?"

"I just want to talk to her."

"Hershel just talk to both of them. You'll see that Ben's a good person and he really truly loves her."

"OK."

"Come on."

* * *

Nick looked smug as Judy and Sophia glared at him. Joan, John's 14 year old sister, was completely taken with him. She said he was handsome and 'a fox' which some quite different here in this world. He was eating a hamburger made from beef which he thought tasted much better than the venison. Joan was eating one too and sitting as close as she possibly could to him without actually sitting in his lap. Nick finished his and licked his mussel.

"That was excellent," he said and lay back in the grass.

"Can I get you another?" Joan asked leaning over him.

"No. One's plenty. You wouldn't want me to get fat, would you?"

"No. Then tell me about being a police officer."

"At first I was a business man and Judy was a new young naïve officer. She came to me to help since I was the last person to see one of the victims. So I agreed to help." He heard Judy growl and smiled. "I guided through the underworld of Zootopia. I must admit that she did an excellent job solving the case. And it was her first one!" He winked at Judy. "Then she talked me into become an officer and she had a good argument too. She wanted me as a partner! I just couldn't say no. Later we found that new mayor was a crook too. Judy and I caught her. I think that when she fell in love with me and I admit I couldn't help myself I fell in love her too. After a year I finally worked up the courage to ask her to marry me and she said yes."

"That's beautiful!" Joan said and hugged him. "Remember I'm a married fox. You wouldn't want to make Judy jealous."

Nick winked at his bunny again.

"Maybe we could just share," Joan said.

"I doubt it," Nick said and laughed.

Then he looked thoughtful.

"Nick?" Judy said.

"Daryl, come here for a second."

He came over and sat.

"Everything OK?"

"We need to go back to where we came through."

"You think someone else may have."

"We'd better check."

"You can find it?"

"If I can't I bet Ben or Maria can."

"Remember we have to take care of that little problem in that town first."

"I'm sure when those three idiots don't show up they'll come looking."

* * *

Dale, one of several lookouts, saw the six vans and trucks first and radioed in. The radios they'd found at the house had come in quite handy. Soon it would be Rick's job to lead them into their trap.

"Ready Rick," Maggie radioed. "They'll be here in just a minute."

"Yes," he said. "Just let me know."

"OK. Just a bit longer. Wait. Wait. Now!"

Rick pulled onto the road about a quarter a mile ahead and took off on Daryl's motorcycle. The six vans and trucks dutifully sped up to chase him. They followed him into town and right into the intersection. Rick turned right and a panel truck rolled onto the road blocking it. Maria fired the sniper rifle killing the driver of the first truck which then slammed into the panel truck. Daryl killed the woman driving the last truck which rear ended the van in front of it. The two snipers killed anyone they could spot. After going through two magazines Maria loaded a third and chambered a round. Then it was quiet.

Between the two of them they fired 40 times and most likely killed everyone, but they were going to wait and see.

"Daryl, let's put shot one more shot in each one. I'll take the odd ones and you take the even. OK. Ready. Go."

The 50 caliber slugs passed straight through the vehicles and two feet into the road. They waited ten minutes.

"Ben, go ahead."

"OK."

Ben came out dressed in his body armor carrying a belt fed machine gun they found in the house. He went to each truck and dragged out the bodies. There turned out to be 20. Everyone came out and when through the vehicles. Four of them still ran and the others were pushed off onto side streets to be salvaged later.

"Remember with all the noise we just made we're going to get walkers," Maria said drawing her sword. "Come on Michonne we've got work to do!"

At first the walkers only came a few at a time and were easy to handle. As time passed they came in waves. Michonne watched as Maria swung her sword for over an hour without slowing down. They were soon joined by Judy, Nick, and Ben who worn their body armor and used their bayonets very effectively. Later a van driven by Daryl pulled up.

"Come on we're done in town," Daryl said. "Time to go."

They piled in and pulled the door shut. Michonne found herself sitting beside Maria. She let her head rest on Maria's shoulder. Maria put an arm around her and gave Michonne a squeeze.

"Michonne, you did good. Really good. I'm impressed, but you still have a long way to go. Just rest."

When she woke the first time they'd pulled up at Daryl's camp. They all stumbled out of the van and into Daryl's tent. The second time she woke she was in Maria arms with her blond hair in her face. Daryl slept behind her spool fashion with one hand on Maria's breast and other on her belly. Maria brushed her blond hair back and smiled.

"Good morning, Michonne," Maria said and gave her a little squeeze. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"I'll bet this is first time you've slept with a gazelle," Maria said and smiled. "Are you blushing?"

She felt Maria's hand slide down her back and she bit her lip. Then Michonne felt her breath on her face and she shivered.

"Maria, I…"

"I think you are beautiful," Maria said and Michonne felt Maria's hand on her hip. "You know if we were on my world I think would introduce you to one of my older brothers. They are really handsome bucks if I do say so myself." Maria smiled and winked. "Michonne, did I have you worried?"

"Well…"

"Are you still blushing?"

Then they heard smothered laughs from around the tent.

"I'm kinda hungry," Maria said. "Come on Michonne let's make these hungry predators some breakfast."

The smell of food cooking drew people out of the tent like iron to a magnet. Judy gone up to the house to get some eggs, but with them come all the children including Carl who had finally been released. Michonne looked at the group. It was interesting how they had paired up. Joan was sitting as close as she could to Nick with her head on his shoulder. Judy's lap was filled with Mike who was John's five year old brother. He thought Judy was the cutest bunny he ever seen.

Carl and Sophia sat together near Judy and her fox seemingly enjoying Judy's annoyance with Nick and his female teenage admirer. Beth and Ben sat together and once breakfast had finished were joined by Mike's twin sister Mary who loved kitties. It had been fun to watch Ben and the little girl play. Currently she sat on the cheetah's back like a jockey with Beth's hand on the girl's shoulder. She clung to the long fur above his shoulder blades and was giggling the entire time.

She was sitting next to Maria who had an arm around her shoulders and was currently listening to Daryl and John talk about weapons. Maria was annoyed as were the other Zootopians why all the humans thought John having the family name Conner was funny. And not telling them why they thought that was even funnier. Michonne noticed Rick, Lori, T-dog, Glen, and Maggie coming.

"Hey guys," Daryl said. "Are y'all hungry? I think there's some left. Maria and Michonne are great cooks."

"Thanks Daryl," T-dog said and found a plate.

Beth started to walk away with her cheetah following.

"Wait Beth!" Maggie said going her sister. "I'm sorry."

Beth stopped for a moment, but then kept walking. Maggie ran after her sister, but Beth paid no her attention. Glen looked at Rick and followed Maggie. When they stopped out of earshot the sisters began to argue. The two males look on knowing better than to get between them. Rick watched them.

"Rick … Lori, come sit over here," Michonne said patting the spot before her.

"So what's on your mind?" Maria asked and Rick looked back at the argument.

"Looks like there's a lot of walkers headed this way," he said. "I don't know if yesterday caused it or not. We certainly don't want them coming here. So I'm asking if anyone has any ideas to lead them away."

"and make sure they don't come back," Maria said.

Michonne smiled.

"John," she said and he looked at her. "Is there a quarry around here?"

"Sure," he said. "There's a big one about ten miles past town."

"That's brilliant!" Maria shouted and hugged Michonne.

* * *

"Michonne felt like the Pied Piper leading the rats from Hamelin. Maria sat next to her, with her an arm around her shoulders, and grinned at her. Every once in a while she give a hug. Daryl sat in the back seat very pleased with himself. He'd wired speakers to the outside of the car to keep the walkers attracted. They were traveling only 5 miles an hour and there was another car rigged up the same way preceding them just in case this one died. That was Maria's idea which she thought was a good one. Daryl stuck his head forward to say something and before he could Maria kissed him.

"If you two are going to make out just get in the back seat."

"I thought you might want to watch, but I guess if we were back there you could use the rearview mirror," Maria said and looked at her. "Michonne are you blushing again?"

"No!"

Maria moved closer until her lips almost touched her ear and Michonne felt her warm breath on her neck.

"You are," she said in sultry voice.

Daryl leaned forward and chuckled. She reached back, put a hand behind his head, pulled him forward, and kissed him. To her surprised he returned it. Even more surprising they heard Maria chuckle and clap her hands. They both looked at her surprised. She smiled at them.

"God, it took you two long enough! Watch the road!"

"But," Michonne began.

"In my culture it is acceptable for a male to choose a second mate."

"But," Daryl began.

"Also, with Michonne we will be able to have children. And I do want children. Of course, they might be confused why one of their mothers has horns and the other doesn't, but in time that too will work itself out. And I really do like Michonne although she still needs training." Maria smiled. "You will be trained and as well as I was. It will take a few years, but you'll get there. Watch the road!"

* * *

The walkers poured into the quarry literally. Even after they destroyed the access road at the bottom of the quarry so they couldn't get back out they just kept coming and falling in. They learned that the line stretched all the way back to Atlanta. It was also drawing walkers from the surrounding region. Fortunately the quarry was wide and deep. After 5 days the quarry was half full and then they set it alight. Gas bombs buried under rubble were set off and more were thrown in from the rim. The fire caught quickly as it burned the walkers scrapes of clothes and then as it grew hotter the rotten bodies caught too. The fire grew so hot they were driven away from the rim. The walkers continued to pour in feeding the inferno. Before they were driven away Beth commented that this is what hell must look like.

At night even though the quarry was 25 miles away the horizon glowed. Fortunately the fire pushed the smoke high and the wind blew it away. The group kept watch and killed any walker they could find they strayed off the road. Daryl noticed over the next few days Maria had acting jumpy and been disappearing at odd hours. She'd been doing little things for him too. He had new clothes and boots. She cut his hair and trimmed his beard. They had bathed at the house, but not together. She'd become much more affectionate. Not that he'd minded, but he though he knew what was coming. That night she pulled up the pickup truck.

"Get in," she said.

"Can I drive?"

She put it in park and slid over the passenger's side. That did surprise him. He got in and put his seat belt on.

"Where to?"

"The Conner house."

He drove there and put the truck in car in the garage. She took by the hand, down into the cellar, and into the bunker. The tunnel spiraled down until they came to what was a bank vault door. They entered and pulled the door shut behind them. There were electric lights! The things you were amazed by not having them for a while. She turned, kissing him, and hugged him tight.

"Come," she said and led him to what he guessed was the master bedroom.

"Just for us?" He said and smiled.

She opened another door and smiled. It was a shower large enough for two.

"A hot shower?" she asked and grinned.

"Yes ma'am!"

He started to take off his shirt and swatted away his hands and did it herself. Then she took off his pants and hung them up. Then she slipped off her clothes and went to turn on the shower. Completely nude she so alien, but beautiful. He felt erection rise.

"Do you intend on taking a shower in your underwear?"

He pulled them off and she put a hand on his erection. She gave it a little squeeze, pulled him under the hot water, and washed every inch of him. Then she handed the soap to him and he returned the favor. They rinsed, dried each other, and she led him back to the bedroom. They slipped in bed together and it was actually warm! He pulled her close and just held her for a while.

"Well?"

"It's been a while and I just tryin' to remember what to do next."

She rolled on her back laughed so hard her sides hurt.

"Oh Daryl!"

"Are you still nervous?"

"Just a little."

"Me too," he admitted. "We can wait a while if you want to and talk, but I have an idea." He put head on her chest. "Your heart is beating so fast. Is there a predator nearby waiting to pounce?"

She giggled and he nibbled at her throat. He took a small piece of skin between his teeth and bit it. She gasped and he nudged her onto her back. Then he hovered over her and his erection easily slipped inside. He eased into her until he met a barrier. Their eyes met and she smiled. The barrier was brushed aside and he was inside her fully. He felt her legs locked around his hips and she pull him down onto her. He thrust forward and time slipped away. After awhile he felt her muscles tighten on him until it was almost painful. He came then and then she did a few seconds later.

For while her grip was tight enough around his erection that he couldn't move. Then her muscles tightened on him again and he came again. Again he was tied to her. Then a third time she tightened on him and he released. Then they rolled to the side still tied together. He looked in her eyes and she smiled. She kissed him and he returned it.

"How do you feel?"

"Very good."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked and touched her face.

"There was a moment of pain at the beginning."

"Did I hurt you?"

"You were so tight it almost painful."

"Like this?"

Her muscles tightened on him again and he bit his lip. After a few moments she released him.

"You can…"

That was a far as he got when she tighten on him again and then she released him. He rolled onto his back breathing hard. He felt her nibble on his neck and then start to lick his throat. Then she slid atop him and started to lick his face. It was very erotic and rubbed the back of her neck. Amazingly he felt his erection start to rise again.

He ran a hand down spine until he reached her tail. He gave it little squeeze and felt her react. She stopped her licking and looked down at him.

"What are you doing?"

"The only thing I could think in this position."

"Should I move?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "I like your tongue."

"The predator has caught her prey," she said and licked behind his ear. "You're so salty."

He laughed and let his hand slip lower. When he touched her sex she jerked like she'd been shocked. Then he slid a finger into her and she sat bolt upright sucking in a deep breath. He slid his hands under her rump, lifted her higher, and set her down gently on his erection. She looked magnificent! The next three days were delightful.

* * *

After 20 days the end of the line passed through the town. They traveled back toward Atlanta and killed any straggling walker they found. Returning in time they watched from a distance as the last few thousand walkers fell in the quarry. Over the next few weeks Maria, Michonne, Daryl, Nick, Judy, Beth, and Beth ranged over county side looking for walkers, but only found 20 or 30 a day.

"You think the quarry has cooled down?" Beth asked and pointed toward the smoke. "It doesn't glow as bright anymore."

"I'm curious too," Maria said and looked around. "Let's go."

Ben stopped abruptly as they got within a mile of their destination.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Beth asked.

"Please hand me the binoculars."

He looked.

"What do you see?" Daryl asked coming up behind him.

"Three tanks and 2 armored personal carriers," he said, "from our world."

* * *

Ben walked before the 3 trucks as they slowly approached them. Eight armored figures left from the APCs and walked

toward them along the road. Several walkers staggered across the field the armored column stopped, raised their rifles, and

fired. There was no report.

"Their silenced," Maria said. "Our army got smart quicker than yours did apparently."

"What are they doing here?"

"My guess they are going to occupy this world."

"They must know they can't get back," Judy said.

"Maybe they found a way back," Nick said.

"I retraced my steps until I found were they began and walked back in them and beyond," Ben said. "I'm still here."

"OK. Now let's assume that absolutely no way back and they know there's no way back, but they are coming anyway," Maria said. "What does that mean?"

"There is something wrong on your world," Daryl said, "and it's so bad they are comin' here knowing that they can't return

or what the conditions are here."

"And he's smart too!" Maria said and hugged Daryl. "Just think I chose him just because he was handsome."

Daryl laughed and Maria padded his butt.

"Well it looks like we're going find out soon," Nick said and put his arm around his bunny.

The leader stopped before them and they other spread out looking for threats. The leader removed his helmet.

"He's a Maned Wolf," Beth said.

"So you have them on this world too."

"None of these human's have been bitten?" he asked.

"No," Ben said. "None the humans that we live with are infected either."

"Actually, they're all infected, but only after they die or bitten and turn do they need to be put down."

"You're Benjamin Clawhauser," he said looking at a table computer.

"Yes and this is my mate Beth Greene."

"Nicolas and Judith Wilde."

"Yes and we have a daughter Sophia."

"A human."

"Yes," Nick said.

"Maria Gazelle."

"Yes and this is my mate Daryl and his mate Michonne."

"Maria, your family name is Gazelle," Daryl said.

"And it would be Dixon if a certain human would ask," she said and playfully poked him in the ribs. She looked at the Wolf. "So what's wrong on our world?"

"There's an asteroid," he began, "and its 5 miles wide and solid nickel iron. We have a year and half to evacuate 9 billion animals here."

* * *

"Nine Billion!" Rick exclaimed.

"What are we going to do?" Hershel asked.

"Pitch in and help," Maria said. "Fortunately most of the walkers are not on this continent and the animals from our world are immune."

"That's good," Dale said.

"In time all the walkers will rot away and 'die', but my people estimate before that happens there will be no living humans left alive," Maria explained. "So the army will go on the offensive and clear this continent first. As more animals come through they will be trained and army will expand. The estimate is that with 7 to 10 months all the walkers will be killed. Then the army will begin to push into South America. That continent should be cleared by the time all animals are evacuated here. The portal will then be sealed hopefully."

"Why sealed?" Hershel asked.

"Because when the asteroid hits who knows what would come through the portal," Maria said. "There'll probably be huge winds, ash, lava, sea water, who knows. If the asteroid hits close to or directly on the portal it could wreck both planets."

"Rick, they want some of us to come visit their base," Daryl said. "They have already rescued hundreds of people and have contacted other communities. They had to fight Negan's gang "The Saviors" and since they had tanks, helicopters, and armored infantry it really wasn't much of a fight. The found some nut calling himself "The Governor" who ran off when he saw what opposed him. They caught him though. They are finding all kind of crazies. There's King Ezekiel who has pet Bengal tiger called Shiva and his community called The Kingdom. They welcomed the army with open arms. Our new world sounds interesting."

"So Rick you want to go for a visit?" Maria asked.

* * *

Rick has never ridden in a tank before and it looked different than the one he'd hidden in in Atlanta. As they approached the base the number of patrols increased and noticed large number different animals in the army. This close to the base the solders weren't wearing body armor assuming in this area all the walkers had been killed. The base itself he guessed covered over a square mile when they were taken on a tour. The portal was large enough for a train and several trucks to pass through simultaneously.

"Marie, your people are clever," Rick said patting her shoulder.

Maria looked at him and frowned. He removed his hand quickly and she chucked.

"Come on Rick can't you take a joke," she said and hugged him. "We're friends. I don't mind if you touch me. God! I guess we're going have learn to be normal again."

She looked at Lori and grinned. Then she released Rick and put arms around the both of them.

"Let's go visit the humans that are living here."

There was a town growing up in one corner of the base. Rick guessed the animals had given lumber and other things they'd found in the territory that they'd cleared. A human came to greet them and extended a hand.

"John Smith," he said and extended a hand. "No jokes. I've heard them all."

"Rick Grimes," he said, "and this is my wife Lori. This is Hershel Green. He owns the farm were we're staying. Daryl Dixon, Maria, and Michonne. That's Benjamin Clawhauser and his mate Beth Greene. This is Judy and Nick Wilde."

"A bunny and fox," he said and scratched his chin. "That's different."

"Rabbit," Judy said.

"I guess I'm not allowed to call you cute either," John said and grinned.

"How?" Judy asked astonished.

"Well the portal extends underground and the bunnies … I mean Rabbits dug right up to the portal on the other side and then through on this side. They are all coming from a place called BunnyBurrow. Apparent some of their burrows weren't too far from the portal and all they had to do was extend the tunnels. They are coming through by the millions. This entire area for who how far around his been dug out. They've dug really deep too and in multiple levels. And they're really friendly folk too." He smiled and winked at Judy. She blushed and John chuckled. "My oldest son Mike, he's 14, has himself a bunny girlfriend. He stayed down the burrow most of the time and says he helps dig. He does come home all dirty. Oh well! Anyway come on and I'll show you around."

* * *

Judy stood looking at the enormous statue in awe. Easter Island was an interesting place and last to be cleared of walkers. They still found some in the warmer parts of the planet, but after the first hard winter in the northern and southern hemispheres most of the walkers died permanently. The water in their brains froze and the jagged ice crystals destroyed fragile brain cells. In the last 10 years North America had become one enormous burrow and rabbits were now moving on to Africa and Australia. Most terrain animals located in the far north survived and the ones that could tolerate the higher temperatures were now in the process of migrating further south.

Resources for the space program took precedence over anything else. No one wanted what happened to the original world to occur here. The first shuttle was launched after the first year and reached the international space station. The crew had been found alive if undernourished and delighted to see new faces. The rabbit astronauts were welcomed enthusiastically. A human hugging and sleeping with a rabbit became a common sight. The humans were returned to Earth after teaching the new crew how to operate the station. They were greeted with a well deserved heroes' welcome.

Of the 7 billion humans at the beginning of the plague only 50 million survived. The virus which caused it was being studied and there were high hopes for a cure. Most of the humans welcomed the intelligent animals as saviors while others saw them a plague worse than the walkers. Fortunately they were far in the minority. Eastern Asia had the least number of survivors while Africa had the most. Some peoples in South American and Africa lived in such remote areas that the virus never affected them. They were more than surprised intelligent animals arrived to save them from something that they'd never heard about.

Judy sat looked out to sea of a long time. Nick and the others had gone off to explore, but she just wanted relax. She wondered down to the beach. She had her original rifle with its long well used bayonet. She slung it on shoulder and walked until she stood before a tall cliff. There had been a recent rock slide exposing a large cave. She moved closer and looked in.

The cave didn't seem very deep, but she could see light on the other side. It didn't make sense since this cliff was fairly high.

She went to the entrance, picked up a rock, and threw it as hard as she could. It landed in the light on the other side of the cave. She walked through and picked up the rock. When she turned there wasn't any cliff only a hill with a small cave. All her fur stood on end. She'd found another portal!

"Mom!"

Judy walked back through the cave and found Sophia.

"There you are," she said, "my favorite bunny."

Judy made a face and Sophia grinned.

"I found a new portal and works both ways," Judy said. "Come on!"

Sophia stood frozen for a moment and then followed. The island wasn't that large and so they simply walked across it to one the natural harbors. Judy could see several wooden ships, humans, and some else human sized, but furry which she thought looked something like a cat. Then they heard voices. Sophia circled off to the right to get around them.

"Sir, I swear I saw a rabbit. It was huge! I make a good rabbit stew."

"There no rabbits on Easter Island," the human said as passed the tree were Judy hid.

Judy unslung her rifle and stepped out.

"There's one," she said.

The two humans and two cats spun around. They froze and Judy smiled.

"You're a rabbit!" one human said.

"And I have been for the last 37 years," she said and pointed the bayonet at the other human, "and you're not going to make a stew out of me!"

"And you can talk!" the other human said.

"How observant. Now drop the pistols and let's go. You're going to talk to my friends."

"What?"

"Need a hand mom?"

The captives spun around again and face a young woman with large rifle and even longer bayonet.

"Move," Sophia said.

Pistols hit the ground and they preceded her. When they got to the cave the captives stopped.

"What's this?"

"Obviously it's a cave, but also a portal to our Earth," Sophia said.

"We're from another Earth too. We went through this weird storm on our Destroyer. It called the U. S. S. Walker."

"Figures," Judy said. "Now move!"

They went though the cave and walked down the beach to the spot where she'd started. Judy fired into the air and her captives flinched. Ten minutes later an APC and three tanks arrived.

"You found some people," Nick said and looked at the two others. "What are they?"

"They look like cats," Judy said. "Oh, I found a new portal and it goes both ways."

"What!" Nick said. "Where?"

"Back down the beach mom found a cave," Sophia said. "We went through and found these four. One of them actually wanted to eat mom!"

"You're not cats, are you?" Ben said coming up behind Nick and stepping past him.

"No, the humans only call us cats," he said. "I'm Stripes." He held out a hand and Ben took it. "You're a real cat, aren't you?"

"Yes, my people are called Cheetahs."

"Now I see why," Stripes said.

"He's handsome," the other cat said. "I'm Blacky."

"Blacky's female," Stripes said.

"I guessed," Ben said.

"I'm surprised the human's didn't call you spots," Blacky said.

Ben laughed.

"I'm Joe and that's Mike." He indicated the other human. "We also call them Lemurians."

"So can I assume Lemurian comes from the word lemur?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Joe said.

"So please tell us all about your Earth."


End file.
